From another point of view 'Trust me' outtakes
by bumblebee88888
Summary: This is a collection of outtakes for my readers from my Edward/Jacob friendship fic titled: 'Trust me'. If you have not read my story, please do so before reading these outtakes as they contain spoilers and will not make sense to you otherwise. Thank you!
1. Introduction

Author's note:

WARNING: This introduction contains Spoilers from 'Trust me', and will not make sense to anyone who has not read it. Therefore, if you have not read or completed reading 'Trust me', I encourage you to stop reading this Introduction, and return to my profile where you can read the story these outtakes were drawn from.

But thank you so much for your interest in my outtakes! I hope you will return soon ;)

If you want to suggest an outtake you would like me to write, please send me a message outlining your idea, and I will tell you whether it is on my list or not. You never know, I might love your suggestion! :)

From another point of view (outtakes from 'Trust me')

Introduction 

Before you guys get too excited, just letting you know that this post is _not_ an outtake, merely an introduction to the outtakes, as well as a list of all the outtakes I plan to write.

For those who have read 'Trust me', thank you for taking a look at the outtakes! I really hope I will be able to create some interesting alternative perspectives for you!

Please note that I have _not_ written any of the listed outtakes (see below), _except_ for two of the later ones. Given that I intend to upload outtakes in chronological order (in line with the events in 'Trust me'), it will be a while before I post up the first outtake (sorry!). But I thought I would take this opportunity now to inform you guys which outtakes I plan to write. This will also give you the opportunity to _suggest _any outtakes you would like to read before I post up the first outtake on the list (in case your idea occurs before my first outtake, in the chronological sense).

Now, in saying this, I unfortunately won't be able to make an outtake for everyone's suggestions. I will only take up an idea if I can think of an interesting 'twist' to it. Ie. There needs to be something substantially different about this new perspective compared to the one used in 'Trust me'. So I hope that seems fair?

There are thirteen outtakes I will definitely write (listed below), so there is room to write, say another two? But at the same time, I am perfectly happy to stick with these thirteen, but if you have any good ideas, _please _let me know, because I am writing these outtakes for you guys :)

Also, as a little side note: I am starting my masters degree in Clinical Psychology this year, so I will not have much time to write. So all I can guarantee is that all of the outtakes will be posted by the end of the year. I'm so sorry I cannot be more precise about the timing! I hope to have all of the outtakes done before this, but I have yet to start my degree so am not sure how busy I will be. I will keep you posted in that regard.

Thank you once again for being such amazing readers! I hope the following list of outtakes will excite you a little- or perhaps a lot? :D

Please review and let me know what you think!

List of Outtakes (in chronological order)

1. 'Because ice would melt'- Edward's POV of the fever scene. I know some of you were interested to read how Edward reacted when Carlisle suggested skin-on-skin contact. And now you'll know!

2. 'Punishment enough'- Rosalie's POV of the chapter 'Don't push me'. This outtake will begin from Jacob's phasing at the Cullen's, to when Jacob leaves and Carlisle is able to complete his 'lecture' of Rose. I imagine this will be quite a long outtake.

3. 'Falling apart'- Jake's POV from straight after the battle with the newborns, to Edward's returning to the room (after him leaving to talk to Jake's family outside) during Carlisle's POV in 'Trust me'.

4. 'My fault'- Edward's POV of the chapter 'Dead man walking'.

5. 'Jacob has imprinted…'- this outtake will be from multiple perspectives showing Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett's reactions to Jake imprinting- exactly where were they when it happened, how they found out, and when Edward's siblings saw Ness for the first time (as I didn't really make this clear in 'Trust me').

6. 'She fell'- A little bit of drama occurs at the Cullens when Renesmee falls over whilst under Jacob's care. Everyone is fussing over her to make sure she is okay. Jacob is half panicking, half berating himself for being careless. Ironically, the little girl is the only one not panicking; she's fine, so her father steps in to calm the rest of their family before things get out of control. From Jacob's perspective.

7. 'The competition'- Bella is no longer a newborn, and Emmett insists on a Cullen vs Cullen competition (with some wolves and a half vampire on the side :)). Not sure whose perspective I will write this outtake from (if you have any preferences, let me know!). I'll keep you posted!

8. 'Almost letting the cat out'- Instances of when Alice, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle nearly said something about Jake imprinting on Ness _before _she knew about Jake's feelings for her.

9. 'How dare he?' – What Edward witnessed while Renesmee was dreaming. This will be far more detailed than in 'Trust me' as what Edward saw/what Ness dreamed will be described. I plan to do this tastefully, but I honestly will _not_ be offended if you choose not to read this outtake due to its more explicit nature. Nevertheless, I thought some of you may be curious to know what Edward saw.

10. 'The unexpected team'- This particular outtake is dedicated to one of my amazing reviewers: ZenNoMai. They love Rosalie and Jacob, and was hoping I would write another friendship-like scene with the two of them (they _loved _the chapter 'Honesty' when Rosalie apologised to Jacob after being cruel to him in the chapter 'Don't push me').

So this outtake is for you (surprise!)!

Thank you for being such an amazing reviewer :)

This outtake will be from Rosalie's POV. I am quite excited about it because it is a side plot that I thought of after ZenNoMai asked whether I could create a Rose/Jake moment. This will _not _be a romantic outtake, but one of friendship and camaraderie. That is all I am going to say, as I want the details of the outtake to remain a surprise ;)

11. 'While we danced…'- This outtake will take place at the wedding reception. Again, there will be multiple perspectives, as each of the Cullens tells us what happened when they danced with either Ness or Jake.

12. 'The silent goodbye'- Edward's POV when he and Jake are saying goodbye during Jasper's POV in part III of the epilogue. This outtake has already been written.

13. 'The Talk'- this outtake was actually in the original epilogue (part III), but I decided to leave it out because I thought it was slightly out of Edward's character. But it was _really _fun to write, so I thought you guys might like to read it! This is the other outtake that has already been completed. It is from Edward's POV, and you can probably gather from the title what the conversation is about :P

14. 'Our little girl'- Bella's POV of what happened back at the Cullen's house after Ness and Jake left for their honeymoon.

15. 'Our home'- The moment when the Cullens and pack members show Jake and Ness through their new home. They will both be in for a shock! I plan to write this from Esme's perspective (as she is the only Cullen not to have a POV in 'Trust me').

So how do these sound? If there were any outtakes you were hoping to see, or any I promised you guys (but have forgotten), please let me know!

Thank you again for being such amazing readers! I promise to upload each outtake once I have finished writing it. Updates will probably be inconsistent though, but I will try to keep you updated as best I can.

Thank you for reading this introduction to 'From another point of view'!

I appreciate ALL of you SO, SO much!

I can't wait to read your reviews and suggestions :D


	2. Outtake 1: Because ice would melt

Author's note: Welcome to the first outtake from 'Trust me'! I'm very excited to be writing these outtakes- I hope you guys enjoy them as much as I loved writing them :)

So as you would have read in the introduction, this outtake is Edward's perspective of the notoriously awkward fever scene :D

If you are trying to find the original chapter from which this is based, it was Chapter 11: Apologies (written from Jacob's POV) from 'Trust me'. I hope you enjoy Edward's view of things! Please remember to review when you're done :)

Also as an aside, the complete list of outtakes are now in the introduction (I added two more to my original 13, giving 15 outtakes altogether). Please check out the list if you have the time, otherwise you can wait and see what extra surprises I have in store for you all :)

Happy reading!

'From another point of view'

Outtake # 1- Because ice would melt

Edward's POV

Jacob's groans could be heard from downstairs; his sleep had become was agitated and restless. His thoughts were not clear enough for me to understand, but from the door to Carlisle's study I could see that the sheets were sticking to him relentlessly; he was undoubtedly drenched in sweat. I knew it was only a matter of time before the boy woke up demanding my attention; probably to yell at me to turn up the air-conditioning. So before this occurred, I needed my father's and Jasper's opinion on the reason for the boy's agitation to see whether they concurred with my own suspicions.

"Carlisle, Jasper, could you come up here for a moment please?" I whispered quietly so I wouldn't wake Jacob, but loud enough so my family could hear.

In one second, Carlisle was by my side, and immediately his thoughts reassured me that my suspicions were correct.

_He has a fever, _Carlisle sighed. _We really should have fed him. If we had, his immune system would not be struggling as it is now, _my father berated himself, feeling terrible that Jacob would have to endure such an uncomfortable state because of his negligence.

"We could not have known," I tried to console my father, but he brushed me aside.

"We should have, Edward."

I looked my father in the eye; I could see how difficult it was for him to realise that he could have easily prevented his patient from suffering more than he had to.

"Jacob has not been hungry," I reassured him persistently, and of this I was certain; Jacob had never desired food or wondered why we hadn't fed him.

Carlisle returned my gaze, looking doubtful, but he didn't say anything and returned to observing Jacob from afar.

In the mean time, I wondered where my brother was.

"Jasper?" I mumbled, heading towards the stairs to see if I could sense his whereabouts.

_Jacob is highly uncomfortable- he most definitely has a fever, _Jasper reported to me from downstairs, his thoughts and expression tense. I now understood why he did not wish to join me upstairs; it would intensify what he could feel from Jacob.

"Thank you, Jasper," I whispered gratefully to him.

Now that I was certain Jacob had a fever, I gently led my father away from his office, and back down stairs where we could freely discuss a course of action.

The moment we entered the living room where Jasper, Alice, and Esme were waiting for us, Jacob woke up. Our discussion needed to be quick; the boy was already trying to gain my attention through his thoughts, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold him off for long.

"What do you think, Carlisle?" I asked my father.

Carlisle was rubbing his temples with his fingers as he considered ways we could determine how serious Jacob's fever was.

"You will need to take his temperature, or rather, _he_ will need to; if the thermometer makes contact with your skin, it will bias the reading."

"Right," I agreed, then immediately ran into our kitchen and raided through the first aid kit for a thermometer. Finally my fingers grasped around the thin, plastic container which housed the glass instrument I was looking for. Carefully I held it in my hand, and then returned to the living room.

"Without knowing the severity of his fever, I cannot determine the best course of action. So, please ask Jacob to place the thermometer under his tongue, make sure he extracts it from his mouth so he can read the scale before returning it to you. Finding out his average core body temperature is also important. If he is more than 2 degrees warmer than he should be…" Carlisle sighed, Esme reached over to rub her husband's back. "We will need to act quickly."

I was about to ask my father what we would do in the worst case scenario when I heard Jacob's thoughts force their way into my mind; I had been trying to ignore him during my important conversation with Carlisle, but now his requests were impossible to disregard.

"Jacob is calling for me; he wants me to turn the air-conditioning up," I reported to my family.

"It's on 10 degrees!" Alice protested. "That is cold for a human," she insisted.

"Evidently not cold enough for a feverish wolf," Jasper hissed rather uncharacteristically, and I could tell Jacob's irritation was starting to influence Jasper through his gift. "I hope his fever doesn't last for long," Jasper vocalised, his eyes tense. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I will assist him as fast as I can," I promised my brother as I stood up and ran up the stairs to Carlisle's office, the thermometer safe in my hands.

Jacob glared at me when I entered the room; he wondered what took me so long, and he was annoyed that the air-conditioning had not been turned up like he asked. But I ignored him. Upon closer inspection, he was still completely drenched in sweat.

This was serious.

But I maintained my composure and showed Jacob the thermometer.

"Do you know what this is?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the small glass tube, and then at me.

"Of course not; I've never been sick in my life," he snapped at me, thinking that I would consider him stupid for _not _knowing the function of the instrument in my hand.

I ignored his sarcasm, and pressed on, quickly explaining the function of the thermometer and the reason why I wished for him to use it.

Naturally, Jacob wanted to know why he would even have a fever. It pained me to outline our reasons, knowing that Carlisle could hear me, and would once again feel guilty for not considering the value of nutrients to one's immune system. Once he understood our reasoning, the boy started rattling off multiple ways to reduce his body heat; it was so obvious (to all of us) that he had a fever that he found the thermometer unnecessary. Apparently getting better was as simple as turning the air-conditioning down to 5 degrees or chucking a bucket of ice on him. As much as I wished things were that simple, I knew they couldn't be; the heat radiating off him was significantly higher than normal, but how much higher I wouldn't know until Jacob took his temperature. The air-conditioner _could_ be reduced to a lower temperature as he requested, but it would take time to be effective... perhaps more time than he could afford. And as for the ice… it would be useless; it would melt. Therefore, neither idea was a viable option given his current state.

Thankfully it didn't take Jacob long to realise that forcing his ideas on me would be fruitless; he knew me well enough by this stage to know I would keep persisting.

_Bloody vampires have to test everything. Haven't they learnt by now that their theories are always right? _He mumbled bitterly to himself.

I smirked at his thoughts, but decided not to inform him that despite our (especially my father's) tendency to be correct, the consequences that would arise if we were wrong, outweighed the small precautionary measures we require Jacob to adhere to.

Resigning to the inevitable, Jacob grabbed the thermometer out of my palm, and placed it carelessly under his tongue. The force with which he took it from me had me worried that he would break the delicate glass, but thankfully it remained in tact.

As Jacob and I waited for thirty seconds to pass (I decided to increase the waiting time as the mercury would have been affected by my freezing skin), I observed his thoughts carefully. I saw his tongue move over the thermometer slightly, and I knew he didn't like the hard, foreign stick inside his mouth. But thankfully he kept it under his tongue, and didn't complain. Instead he thought about my father and brother- the two members of my family who he thought could help him far better than I could at the present moment.

_I wonder why the doc's not here explaining all this to me. Surely Jasper could help cool me down using his gift. Perhaps they've given up on me; I wouldn't blame them. Problems just follow me around everywhere, one thing after another after another, _Jacob thought bitterly to himself. In addition to his bitterness towards Victoria, without whom none of this would be happening to him, he also felt abandoned and useless. All-or-nothing thoughts began to fill his mind, and before long, I was overcome with his helplessness: _What if this never stops? Just when things settle down, something else makes me feel like shit. Perhaps this is what vampire venom does to us wolves: makes us eternally ill. I'm going to have to rely on the Cullens __forever__._

Jacob had had enough; he had made himself upset and didn't want to risk breaking the thermometer. I felt for the boy, I truly did; the effects of the venom were definitely trialling on him, physically and emotionally. But he _was_ getting better, even if he couldn't see it. Seeing his intention to remove the thermometer from his mouth, I knew I needed to stop him; undoubtedly he would forget to check his temperature before throwing it away, by which time the thermometer would be broken and useless.

I reached out to place my hand over Jacob's, which momentarily halted his intention to go through with his plan.

Knowing that Jacob was about to defy my instructions to him, not out of anger, but hopeless frustration, I wanted my gesture to be of some comfort to him. And in doing so, I wished to emphasise to Jacob, however silently that he was not a burden to my family (or most of us anyway).

The moment Jacob felt my skin on his own, he froze staring into my face clearly surprised that I had intervened. And in those couple of seconds, he saw that I was sad for him- that I was there for him, that he was not alone in his frustration, his confusion, and his sadness.

"Once you remove the thermometer, tell me what your temperature is, and then you can hand it back to me. I cannot touch it because my skin will affect the reading. Then we can compare your current temperature to what it should be. Do you know what that is?" I instructed him gently, pushing aside my emotions and his, for the sake of efficiency.

_108._

I removed my hand from Jacob's so he could extract the thermometer from his mouth, hoping against all hope that the reading would be 110 at most. I should have known I was wishing for too much.

When I saw the _112 _in Jacob's mind as he read the thermometer, I snatched it out of his hand, and forced a glass of water in front of him.

I hoped to hide the reality from my father as long as possible, but I knew I needed his assistance no matter how upset he would be at learning the extent of Jacob's fever.

I could hear snippets of conversation below as I began moving quickly around the room, trying to work out what Jacob may need to get through the night.

Carlisle didn't need Jasper to tell him I was agitated by the reading, of which they didn't know the specifics because Jacob hadn't said it out loud, and I hadn't dared to.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked me, walking slowly towards the stairs in case I needed his assistance.

"His temperature is 112," I hissed quickly at the same time that I loudly filled up another glass for Jacob to drink from once he finished the first. It provided the perfect amount of noise to mask my words to my father.

"We need to act fast," Carlisle warned me, but of course, I was already prepared to act as quickly as needed. "You must do as I ask of you," my father insisted, which of course, I was more than willing to do; I had never refused to obey my father's instructions regarding anything medical. But somehow I had the feeling from Carlisle's tone that I may _not _be willing to obey him this time. I was about to question him, but at that moment Carlisle requested I find out how Jacob was going.

Putting my own question aside momentarily, I asked Jacob:

"How do you feel?" I waited for his answer feeling apprehensive and on edge; if Jacob didn't start improving shortly, I knew we would all be in for a difficult night.

I was relieved to hear through Jacob's thoughts that the water I gave him to drink made him feel slightly better, but as I expected he was still sweating profusely and was uncomfortably hot. Before I could think of what to do next or how I was going to relay Jacob's silent thoughts to Carlisle, who for whatever reason trusted me to handle this feverish Jacob on my own, I was bombarded with a repeat of easy ways Jacob thought he could cool down. Immediately I began shaking my head in response having already devised arguments against these very ideas moments before. I knew there was no point experimenting with his suggestions; as easy as it would have made all of our lives, ice was guaranteed to melt.

_Why not? _he demanded, annoyed that I was already shaking my head, apparently without considering his ideas.

"Your fever is serious," I emphasised forcefully. "Your core body temperature needs to be reduced _now_," I explained almost dangerously. Carlisle's anxiety increased at my words; even though this was not new information to him, my anxiety didn't help his.

Whilst Jacob kept persisting, aloud this time, which I was relieved about so Carlisle could hear, my father was simultaneously providing answers to each of the boy's suggestions.

"Ice?" Jacob suggested.

_It would melt_

"A cold shower?" he continued.

_Jacob cannot be sleep deprived; standing under the shower for the night is not an option for him._

Carlisle's tone was patient, but this was the third time I had heard Jacob's suggestions, and I was losing my patience.

"The ice would melt soon after touching you, and a shower is only a temporary solution," I answered him, trying not to let my annoyance seep into my tone.

"Well there has to be something!" Jacob hissed at me, and I could sense that his anger was not helping his fever. Carlisle needed to give me a strategy and fast.

Jacob was breathing heavily as a result of his frustration; he was meeting walls at every turn, and unfortunately I had no solution to give him.

Thankfully, Carlisle could hear Jacob's increased agitation from downstairs, and quickly devised a strategy in his mind that he thought might work.

_I have an idea, _Carlisle quickly explained to me. _But I am not sure whether it will be sufficient. It may make you and Jacob uncomfortable, but it is the quickest way; we do not want to take any risks; he could become delirious if we don't act now._

I was about to insist Carlisle stop worrying about my discomfort and tell me what to do, but he was hiding his plans from me.

When I saw the answer I was after, clearly projected in Carlisle's mind, I did not hesitate to obey.

_Let us see whether the touch of your skin is sufficient. I am hopeful he will not adapt too quickly to our temperature._

Without warning Jacob, I immediately placed my palm on Jacob's chest. His sweat seeped through his shirt onto my skin, but I didn't move my hand.

Jacob flinched at the stark contrast between the temperature of his body and mine. He dreaded how it would feel if I was touching his bare skin, and frankly so was I, for multiple reasons.

But for the moment, I needed to focus on the present. All of us, my family downstairs included, waited to see whether Jacob would feel any relief from my physical contact with him.

I had to repress an exhale of relief when I heard how much calmer Jacob's thoughts were, an indication that his fever was reducing, however slightly.

"It's working," Jasper informed our father, having sensed the relief in my body, and Jacob's.

"Excellent," Carlisle replied, and I knew he truly was pleased; the ice-cold skin of vampires was medically useful in a way no other cold product could be- our form, our temperature would never change. We were Jacob's perfect remedy, though I doubt he would see it that way.

After ten seconds, Jacob's arms and legs were the only parts of his body that maintained the original feverish heat- the rest of him, including his vital organs were of an appropriate temperature, and of that I was certain.

Knowing that this minimal level of contact would allow Jacob to make it through the night delirium-free, I begun to consider how I would proceed to keep his temperature below a life-threatening level. However, while I was determining whether moving around Jacob's body, placing my hands on various limbs would keep him relatively cool, Carlisle was devising other plans.

When I saw what my father wanted me to do, I immediately removed my hand from Jacob's chest, and then turned away in the hope of hiding my discomfort and reluctance. Jacob thankfully attributed my reaction to his sweat, but this was the furthest issue from my mind.

"Edward is uncomfortable with the idea," Jasper informed Carlisle, having sensed the tensed stature of my body.

But my hesitation- my objection to such an idea was not merely in anticipation of how awkward I would feel, but how impossible it would be to accomplish if Jacob didn't cooperate, of which I was certain he was far from doing.

"I felt you would be, Edward," Carlisle readily empathised with me, and I was glad he understood exactly _how _uncomfortable and how difficult such a plan would be to execute. "I am willing to take your place, if you wish," my father offered, and for a half a second, I considered such an option as my ideal escape. But I could not allow him to- despite how much Jacob respected Carlisle, I knew he would not agree to the doctor doing something so… personal. If Jacob was to be convinced, I would need to do it.

"This does not seem to interest him," Jasper informed Carlisle as he didn't feel any relief from me in response to my father's offer.

"I know this is not ideal Edward, but if you can convince Jacob, you may very well save his life. I know you have the best chance out of all of us of convincing him. I promise to coach you through it," Carlisle reassured me gently.

For a moment, my mind flooded with possibilities- ridiculous possibilities- anything to allow me to escape this remedy. It took me two seconds to realise that there was no way out; if Jacob was to recover, an immediate remedy was vital.

I sighed heavily to myself.

I had no other option.

I had to try, but I had no idea how to go about convincing the boy to let me... no, the plan was unspeakable. I would need to implicate my intentions.

I inwardly groaned. If I managed to get through this without a migraine, I would be grateful.

_One step at a time_, I consoled myself.

The conversation I had with Carlisle, as well as my self-talk lasted for a minute. After taking a quick, though unnecessary breath, I moved into action.

"Take off your shirt," I commanded Jacob, trying to ignore the awkward feeling that came over me when I heard the words come out of my mouth.

But apparently my order was not obviously urgent enough for the boy- he just stared at me in disbelief. If he knew my intention (or rather, Carlisle's) disbelief would not be his only feeling. He thought I was going mad- well I very well may if he didn't make this reasonably easy for me; coming out of this feeling something less than insane would be ideal.

"Now!" I ordered in a dangerous voice when the boy still hadn't obeyed my request.

_Calm down, Son, _Carlisle consoled me, not that he expected me to heed his comforting warning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob cross his arms over his head to remove his shirt. Relieved that Jacob was finally doing what I requested, I concentrated on Carlisle's other instructions involving a wet cloth in a bowl of cold water, another glass of water, and a pile of blankets should the fever turn in the opposite direction, which fevers tended to do.

Without needing to be prompted by my father, I completed my 'preparation' for the 'intervention' I was about to give. Faster than a human could see, including Jacob, I took off my shirt.

Carlisle did not have to ask whether I had proceeded to this final measure, the audible cringe from Jasper told my family what I had done. I did not envy Jasper his gift in that moment- if I thought Jacob's thoughts would be difficult to bear, the combination of his and my feelings would be overwhelming for my brother.

I was now standing next to the bed, and placed the original vase-like glass Jacob originally drunk from on the bed side, along with the white cloth. Unfortunately, no matter how much I prayed in those few short seconds, it took Jacob only one to notice that I was shirtless as well. I tried to remain determined, but his thoughts were dangerously close to convincing me that in fact, these steps were indeed too drastic. I didn't need my gift to know that Jacob understood my intentions, and naturally and typically, though understandably, the boy was actively and instantly protesting them.

"Jacob is feeling… I- it is difficult to articulate-" Jasper was struggling to explain exactly what Jacob felt. "Shock, disbelief, fear," my brother began to list them until his words were shadowed by a resounding:

_No way in hell! _

And I tended to agree with Jacob; not even Hell would be this cruel. But I forced myself to shake away that thought; I was being selfish. I _needed _to do this, I _needed _to convince the boy of something that really wasn't too difficult to convince him of; that Carlisle was right.

"Reinforce how dangerous his fever is," Carlisle prompted me from the living room; he believed the quickest way to convince Jacob to obey would be to frighten him, not that we were lying, of course.

"Four degrees above your average body temperature is dangerous, Jacob," I told him sternly, in an attempt to hide my own insecurities and uncertainty that I would even survive the night. "It needs to be reduced now; my hand was helpful- it made you feel cooler, but not completely- this is the solution- this will work," I tried to convince him as if my life depended on it, which it did- if I couldn't convince him, no one could, and Carlisle would forever berate himself for his 'negligence'.

_I don't care if it does, _he told him scathingly. _There has to be another way._

I wanted to give up then; I had learnt enough of Jacob's personality to know he was stubborn, and my determination to provide this highly personal intervention wasn't strong enough to insist on it for too long.

Jasper felt the combined emotions of Jacob's frustration, with my wavering resolve, and reported our hesitancy to Carlisle.

_Ask him to try it. Once he begins to feel cooler, he may be more willing to accede, _Carlisle suggested, having heard Jasper's assessment.

I remained tense like a statue so as to hide my feelings from Jacob, who I knew was watching me closely, as I processed my father's recommendation.

It was frustrating that my resolve was constantly changing: one minute I was determined that Jacob trust me- to allow me to do what I must to satisfy his health and the sanity of my father, but on the other hand, I was struggling to hide my discomfort, and the mounting vulnerability developing within my brother as a consequence, was also difficult to endure. I felt my eyes glaring at nothing in particular, as my frustration with Jacob and with myself became evident to the boy as well as my brother.

_Don't let it overwhelm you, Edward, _Carlisle thought gently at me after Jasper reported the sudden upheaval in my emotions. _Have patience with him, as you have had since he came here. I am so proud of you; I know you have the patience, the words, and the skills to convince Jacob of the importance of letting you assist him. You _know _how important this is for Jacob even though it must be difficult for you to admit._

I continued to stare into space, trying to console myself that Carlisle was right- that I could stay in control despite the intensity of Jacob and Jasper's emotions mounting dangerously, as the boy and I faced each other without shirts on. How could any of us endure our feelings when I actually- if managed to convince him to let me-

No, this was ridiculous, I _must _gain perspective; I should be beyond such vanity, right?

When I realised that Jacob believed I was trying to consider other options, I forced myself to snap out of my reverie; this assumption of his was not good; I needed to remain firm with the knowledge that this precaution was necessary- I could not allow myself to waver from my resolve anymore.

Taking a silent breath, readying myself for the debate I knew I was about to have with the boy, telling myself over and over again that this was the _only _right thing to do, I compromised:

"Try this, and if it doesn't work or you feel uncomfortable-"

"Oh trust me, nothing could be more uncomfortable than that," Jacob interrupted me, and then, to emphasise the truth of his words, showed me how he imagined the next few hours would play out. It was almost an exact image of what I saw in Carlisle's mind: the two of us lying side by side, our bare chests pressed together. It made me feel queasy too; he wasn't the only one feeling sick about it.

But I couldn't let myself back down; I needed to be firm in my resolve for his sake, as well as Carlisle's.

"Would you prefer to stay boiling hot?" I fired back at the boy, hiding my own discomfort amongst my anger and frustration. "Carlisle feels you will be delirious within the next hour if we don't reduce your body temperature. This is the fastest way!" I informed him, in the hope of fearing him into obedience.

"But not the easiest!" he screamed at me; he was running out of arguments against me, and this scared him.

_Offer him some more water; keep him as calm as possible, _was Carlisle's immediate reaction to Jacob's outburst. So I offered him another drink, which he gratefully accepted- his fever had made him dehydrated.

_Be honest with him about your feelings, _Carlisle encouraged as Jacob drank.

I suppressed a snort.

"Edward doesn't think it would help," Jasper reported, having interpreted my feelings correctly.

"It may," Carlisle insisted. "And remind him of his family, they will be visiting tomorrow- he needs to get better before they arrive."

I had more hope with the latter suggestion.

Once Jacob had finished drinking, I continued in a calmer voice, keeping Carlisle's suggestions in mind: "This is not easy for me either, Jacob. But I know it will work; the sooner your body gets back to normal, the sooner the fever will end. Then you will be able to get some rest before Bella, Sam and your father arrive tomorrow morning."

Jacob put his glass down on the bedside, and paused for a moment.

I tensed, hoping and yet fearing that he was finally about to agree.

_Fine, _he hissed in his mind, which simultaneously made me feel relieved, and self- conscious. Thankfully Jacob didn't notice my reaction; he had grabbed the towel he had used earlier, and was using it to wipe away the sweat from his chest, arms, and legs. I should have been disgusted when I noticed the moisture in the towel was actually visible, but it was, to be honest, the least of my concerns.

He then threw the towel on the floor, and took a deep breath. I quickly took one too; this could be a long night.

I then slowly approached the boy so I was standing near his head. It encouraged me that my cooler presence and my icy breath were already soothing his fever. I was about to get on the bed, when Jacob interrupted my movements.

"But if I do this," Jacob bargained with me. "No one except for those who can hear can know about it. And if I want you to- to get away, you will."

"Of course," Carlisle and Esme answered immediately, and simultaneously.

"We promise," Alice replied musically, and I was annoyed to learn that she was looking forward to hearing how the boy would react to lying next to me.

I didn't need to hear Jasper's reply to know that he would never speak of the occasion; he would be trying to forget the moment if anything.

"I promise," I asserted seriously, knowing that it would take some time for me to be able to speak of this occasion myself. My answer also encompassed my family's promise to Jacob's request.

Considering my promise good enough for the moment, Jacob shifted slightly to his right, so I could slide in next to him. He was grateful that my scent no longer bothered him; none of us could work out why, but I was glad that was one less thing the boy would have on his mind; my stench. Unfortunately, his smell still bothered me, but I had grown habituated to it over the last couple of days. I held my breath in anticipation as I moved closer to the boy. The heat from his body was radiating towards me, almost too hot for me to _want _to be near his skin. Although his heat couldn't affect me or change my body temperature, I nevertheless was not attracted to it like he was to my icy skin, perhaps because his felt similar to fire.

Despite all the comfort Jacob was quickly gaining from my presence, he couldn't escape the fact that I was a vampire, someone he once hated, and his rival for winning Bella's heart. That, coupled with us being half naked seemed like an impossible scene for him to conceive, and yet, it was a horrible reality. He was on the verge of laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation we were in, and I wondered what Bella would have said if she saw us. I suppressed a chuckle, just before Jacob's thoughts brought me back to reality.

_This would be funny if it wasn't so damn confronting._

"Pretend I am a very cold statue," I suggested half-heartedly, knowing such a thing would be impossible, but I did not want to be overcome with Jacob's discomfort on top of my own. It would be too much.

_Yeah right, _Jacob returned.

I figured I couldn't be so lucky.

My talking must have emphasised the reality that I could never _be_ a statue, so Jacob turned away from me to look up at the ceiling, evidently wanting to forget I was even there.

Nevertheless, I continued to lie on my side as I watched his gaze, which was determined to stay away from mine.

I stared at the boy in silence, as I listened to what was being said downstairs.

"Can you tell how they are going?" Alice asked Jasper after a minute of silence.

"Jacob feels cooler, so Edward must be near him, but when Edward had his hand on Jacob's chest, he felt better then than he does now," Jasper reported, much to my displeasure; I knew what Carlisle would be requesting of me next, and I could tell Jacob was already being pushed to his limits.

_Are you touching him, Edward?_

I suppressed a sigh, and decided to force the relief I could give Jacob onto the boy.

So while Jacob was lying down pondering how he would make it through the night with me ten centimetres from him, I cringed knowing I was about to make such a feat more difficult for him. I gently placed my hand on Jacob's chest again. He gasped due to the coldness which, as he suspected, was much more intense without a shirt on.

"He is now," Jasper updated my family, though unnecessarily as they heard Jacob's gasp from down stairs.

"Well done, Edward. Try to get as much of his skin in contact with yours as possible."

I believed Carlisle was being overly hopeful in his goal for me; it was a miracle I was even lying next to Jacob, let alone have any part of his body touching mine. Nevertheless, I cautiously endeavoured to work out the best way to encourage Jacob to turn towards me so his torso, the largest surface area on his body, would be against mine. The image caused me to cringe, knowing that exactly what Jacob and Carlisle imagined would soon come true, but I needed to experiment- to try.

So I slowly slid my hand over the boy's shoulder, and then placed it under him slightly, pulling him towards me.

He turned to face me, but didn't move closer. I saw a bead of sweat on his forehead, and automatically reached out to wipe it away, wondering whether the boy would allow me to be that close to him. When he didn't object, I placed my hand on his back.

We were now so close our bodies were almost touching.

_He doesn't like being so close, _Jasper warned me immediately.

_Neither do I, _I thought to myself; it was unbelievably uncomfortable.

_He will pull away if you don't find a way to make this easier for him, _and I could feel from Jasper and from the boy how true this was.

Although he was merely staring at my chest, the many thoughts flying through Jacob's mind and the sound of his frantic heart told me that this scene was too strange for him to witness.

"Close your eyes," I whispered.

To my surprise, he did; all of his senses were fully attuned to what I was doing, and I knew that anything I did would not remain unnoticed by the boy.

Having heard my words to Jacob, Carlisle began instructing me again:

"Try to close the gap between you, hopefully he will be less likely to resist if he cannot see you."

_But he can feel it, as can I, _I told myself, highly reluctant to obey my father. But I had to, this was my opportunity.

"Jasper tells me you have your doubts, Edward, but act slowly, and hopefully he will grow accustomed to this situation before long," Carlisle reminded me patiently and gently.

Knowing that Jacob wouldn't miss a beat, I gently moved my other arm and placed it around his other side so there was nothing separating us except space. I poised my chin above his head, but didn't rest it on him.

The change in my position, however slight, had a significant impact on Jacob who could feel my skin moving against his as we breathed. Unable to resist his curiosity any longer, Jacob opened his eyes, and was immediately averse to seeing my chest and nothing else. He wanted to move, to break free, and yet, he was already starting to feel better. I forced myself to remain still as Jacob's boiling breath blew onto my skin, his own skin burning mine as we lay there silently.

At first, I thought all was going well, and Jasper, who had sensed the improvements in Jacob, informed our father of these positive changes.

And then suddenly: _No, this is too much._

"I can't do this," Jacob told me, his scorching breath hitting my chest. "There has to be a better way- where is Jasper and Carlisle?" he interrogated me, and for a moment I felt hurt that he would prefer one of them- not that I would have minded; anything to escape this situation. But I placed my offence aside when I saw that Jacob was desperately looking for an alternative plan- it wasn't personal. He felt ridiculous- the whole idea was ridiculous, and I tended to agree, but I needed to have faith in my father.

"He was doing well; Jacob does not need us," Carlisle impressed upon me, and I could tell he hoped Jacob would soon become peaceful again once I convinced him that he had no other choice.

"You don't need them," I reminded Jacob gently in my melodious tone in the hope that my voice would appease him.

"Don't try to soothe me with your voice; it isn't going to work!"

_Damn._

"What?" he demanded when I didn't answer him, "are they sick of me?"

"No," I told him seriously, my tone more serious now. "Carlisle has been telling me what to do; I can hear his thoughts. And Jasper is downstairs, but you do not need him."

_I can't believe this was Carlisle's idea._

"If you would prefer another one of us to lie here-" I added sharply, my frustration piquing with my discomfort.

"No- I- I can't do this," Jacob insisted forcibly as he tried to put his hands in between us. But I didn't budge; I continued to hold him to me; as much as I wished we could, I knew I couldn't let him give up.

"Let go of me!" Jacob yelled at me, as he tried to push me away from him.

"Jacob-"

"You told me that if I didn't like it, you would stop!" he accused me, his voice getting louder and louder the longer I refused to obey his wishes. "You promised!" Jacob screamed, deafening me.

_Edward, _Jasper said weakly, and I knew he was on the verge of leaving the house; Jacob's helplessness, and complete vulnerability was making Jasper shake with emotional intensity.

_Be careful not to get him too worked up, Edward, _Carlisle reminded me, standing up, concerned that perhaps I had aggravated Jacob beyond what he was capable of handling in his current state. But Jacob's active resistance gave me something to work with, because now I had something for him to focus on.

"Calm your thoughts, Jacob," I replied urgently; my mind was quickly becoming overwhelmed with his panic.

"You want me to be calm? I'm not even going to be able to sleep like this- I can't relax- I feel-"

"Vulnerable?" I suggested heavily, feeling the full weight of his vulnerability as well as my own.

Jacob visibly cringed at the truth of it.

"It's okay to feel vulnerable," I whispered. "I feel that way too, but this is important so try to trust me."

Jacob fidgeted next me, wishing he didn't have to do just that. He found relaxing to be an impossible request.

"I'm not expecting your body to calm down, only your mind. Close your eyes and tell me how your fever is affecting you."

"It won't work."

"Trust me," I breathed as he shifted his position slightly so I could rub his back in the hope of comforting him.

My plan seemed to work, and reluctantly Jacob began to calm down. His skin felt normal when in contact with me, though unfortunately the awkwardness of the situation made it too difficult for him to actually relish this moment of relief.

"Well done, Edward," Carlisle praised me, as he had heard from Jasper that Jacob was not as agitated as before. So naturally, the next 'step' needed to take place.

"If Jacob's face is not against your skin, try to get him to; it will help his fever, then the cloth will not be necessary as your skin will be far more effective."

I tensed my body in anticipation as I forced myself not to think about what I was doing and just do it. So I slowly moved my arm towards the back of Jacob's neck and then gently pulled his head towards my chest.

"Turn your head sideways," I encouraged the boy. "It will cool your face faster," I explained.

To my surprise, Jacob obeyed my request. I paid close attention to his thoughts as he slowly pressed his ear to my chest, his eyes tightly closed so he couldn't see what he was doing.

_It's freaky that I can't hear your heart beat, _he commented once his warm ear had been resting against my skin for five seconds.

"That's because I don't have one," I reminded him firmly, trying to sound like the fact didn't bother me. Interestingly, the boy thought I was trying to be funny- I suppose I couldn't blame him for trying to lighten up the situation we were in. And yet, his thoughts quickly skipped back to two days previously as he briefly remembered all of the times I had helped him whilst under my father's care. He couldn't quite accept that I was dead, that I had no heart… his thoughts made me feel more human some how, and I allowed myself to relax knowing that the boy had no intention of objecting further to my presence.

Despite my empty chest and the ringing silence in our ears, Jacob took a couple of deep breaths, my scent providing him with a strange soothing feeling that allowed him to relax. And within five minutes, the boy was calm, and drifting off to sleep. I would have questioned whether Jasper was using his gift, but my brother's assertion from downstairs told me he had no part to play in any of this.

"Unbelievable," Jasper muttered in obvious disbelief; although he hoped I would succeed, he didn't expect me to.

"Amazing, Edward; very well done. Remember to ask Jacob to tell you if he feels cold."

"If you begin to feel cold, tell me straight away," I whispered in Jacob's ear, a smile of relief on my face.

Jacob nodded, his temple brushing along my chest.

"Goodnight Jacob."

After five minutes, Jacob was sound asleep. I allowed myself to sigh as my mind became free of his thoughts, of Carlisle's concern, and Jasper's discomfort. Without his anxiety, self-consciousness, and awkwardness, I was able to relax- to feel his calm breathing and the steadiness of his pulse told me that this was worth it; it worked.

Now that Jacob was resting soundly, I desperately wanted to communicate with my family, and they also desired to hear my response to their many questions and thoughts. Obviously, I couldn't move from my current position; it was vital that I stay with Jacob until his temperature was stable.

I lifted my head upward so my mouth was as far away from Jacob's ears as possible. In the softest, quickest tone I could, I asked:

"Carlisle, can you hear me?"

_Yes, _my father answered me immediately.

I paused, tensed waiting to see if Jacob heard me. Thankfully the boy was a deep sleeper, and didn't even stir.

_Perfect, _I said to myself, and then allowed myself to continue conversing.

"I am able to talk in this manner- Jacob appears to be in a restful slumber."

"He is sleeping deeply," Jasper agreed with me, which gave me confidence to continue talking without constantly fearing that he could wake up at any moment.

"Please let me know if you notice any change in his pattern," I requested of my brother.

_Of course, _he answered me.

"So where do we go from here?" Alice asked cheerfully, and I knew that she was glad the intense moment her husband was so seriously affected by had finally passed.

"_We_?" I emphasised, wondering why Alice and Jasper hadn't left our house to have a break whilst I was speaking with Jacob earlier in the evening. "I will be able to handle Jacob from here. Although Jasper's gift was invaluable, I do not believe Jacob will cause us any more problems."

"What are you suggesting?" Jasper asked, curious to know what I was implicating.

"You and Alice _both_ deserve a break," I informed him, raising my voice slightly for emphasis. "Spend some time together; I am sure between myself, Carlisle, and Esme, we will be able to keep Jacob at a stable temperature for the rest of the night."

"Well it would be nice to go outside for a while…" Alice trailed off as she imagined various ways she could distract Jasper from the awkwardness he had so strongly felt from myself and Jacob. I tried to block out her thoughts, and with her assistance, I managed to do so.

_Sorry, Edward, _she giggled; this was not the first time she had been carried away with her thoughts, and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

I ignored Alice's apology for the sake of furthering my point.

"Please, I insist," I said firmly. "You have both spent much of your time assisting in Jacob's care, despite how difficult it has been for both of you given your gifts. I know Jacob has appreciated your assistance, as have I, so please take some time to recuperate; it is the least you deserve."

"You have both done an amazing job," Esme supported me.

"Very well," Jasper agreed, and I saw his intention to grab Alice's hand, and lead her towards the river.

"Wait! I have to know how Edward survived that ordeal before we leave!" Alice insisted, grabbing her husband's hand before he could leave the room.

I chuckled, as did Carlisle and Esme. I knew Jasper would not be impressed by the prospect; my feelings were one of the two things he was having difficulty ignoring moments ago. But Alice was persistent- we all knew she would be, so I decided it would save us all time if I gave in to her.

"I promise to be brief," I told my brother, who I saw nod and return to his seat next to his wife.

"It wasn't easy," I told my family honestly.

"That is an understatement," Jasper muttered, though his words were heard clearly by all of us.

I chuckled softly, careful to not let my moving chest wake Jacob up.

"Yes, it was very difficult. Jacob frequently insisted that there had to be a better way, and I found myself wishing there was-"

"I am terribly sorry, Edward- it was the only plan I was certain would work- it was not worth precious time determining whether another option could be effective; time was of utmost importance," my father informed me, genuinely apologetic for the ordeal he had place us in.

"There is no need to apologise- I am certain ice would have melted on him, and thankfully-"

"Vampires don't melt!" Alice chimed in, her laugh tinkling in my ears.

"Right, vampires don't," I agreed with her, appeasing her enthusiasm. "I was certain it was the only way- it simply took a few minutes to convince myself of this fact- a part of me wanted to give in to Jacob's wishes, but naturally, my faith in my father drove my persistence."

"Thank you, Edward," Carlisle whispered modestly, though I could tell he never took my respect for him for granted. "It must have been difficult to endure Jacob's feelings and thoughts, as well as your own, and Jasper's too. I know," Carlisle paused momentarily, feeling a wave of sympathy for Jasper, "that Jasper was having difficulty coping."

"I have never felt so overcome- so averse to a situation in my entire life," Jasper asserted humourlessly- it was a feeling he wished he could forget, and I couldn't blame him.

"Thank you for enduring that for us, Jasper."

_You're welcome._

"Didn't you feel self-conscious? You know, without a shirt on? It doesn't really matter for Jacob because he's used to being half-naked all the time," Alice joked, though was clearly curious as to how I was able to endure skin-on-skin contact with another guy. She didn't specifically say her question in such a way, but I knew that was what she was implying.

"I did feel self-conscious, but then I realised that his own discomfort would overpower any judgement he would have made of my own body. Nevertheless, it was not a pleasant situation to be in, but I forced myself to endure my vulnerability as well as his, knowing- hoping that it would be worth it."

"And it was, you have done an amazing job, Edward," Esme praised me.

"Thank you, Esme," I whispered gratefully, because I felt proud that after all we had been through, despite the intense and personal nature of my request, Jacob still respected me and my father enough to try. One could argue that he did it solely for his own health, but I knew he never would agree to it if he didn't trust us.

"Does anyone else find it interesting or perhaps ironic that vampires and wolves are opposites of each other in that way? We keep one another balanced- only a vampire could have saved a wolf from such a serious fever," Alice pointed out, speculating out loud.

"You make an interesting point Alice; Jacob needed you tonight, Edward, and I am very proud of you for staying with him. Again, I am sorry for asking you to do something so uncomfortable, but you endured the discomfort with great maturity, as did you, Jasper. I am very proud of you both," Carlisle praised us, and I knew he was smiling as he spoke.

"He really must trust you, Edward," Alice pointed out, and I could hear the smile in her voice too.

"It seems that way," I agreed with her, and in doing so, I truly hoped she was right.

"I am sure Edward, myself and Esme can watch over Jacob while the two of you have a break. Thank you for remaining here with us, Jasper; I could tell you wanted to leave," Carlisle acknowledged, and I could feel how much my father empathised with Jasper, whose gift was at times both a blessing and a curse.

I saw Jasper nod through Carlisle's eyes. Alice then wrapped her arms around Jasper's torso in comfort. "I am relieved it is over," Jasper admitted with a sigh.

"I can only imagine," Carlisle said kindly, and with genuine concern. "Please, have a break; we will see you when you return."

My siblings stood up, Alice hugging Esme and Carlisle before heading towards the door.

_Bye Edward, see you soon! _Alice called out in her mind. I smiled to myself, not bothering to answer her; she wouldn't be able to hear me.

I was glad the two of them finally had the time to have a proper break; their genuine care for Jacob, despite how Jacob negatively impacted their gifts, was a pleasure to witness.

As I continued to lie next to Jacob, his temperature physically lowering by the minute, I marvelled at how close Jacob and I had become in the last couple of days. It was, quite frankly extraordinary, and to witness the mutual respect between him and my family was something I never deemed possible.

It was with contentment that I continued to hold Jacob to me, the boy still sleeping soundly against my chest.

Four hours later, Jasper and Alice returned. It was vital that I kept out of their heads for as long as possible, as brief flashes of what they did in the forest crossed their minds. Neither of them came upstairs to visit me, which I was grateful for. During their absence, Carlisle and Esme had both joined me in the study to see how Jacob was. Carlisle was relieved to notice that Jacob was no longer sweating (a fact that I was also grateful for), and seemed to be doing well.

I could tell, by the way Esme was looking at him sleeping soundly against my body, that she had developed a soft spot for Jacob- despite the history between our family and his tribe, the boy was able to overcome his instincts- the potential to change was evident in him, and it gave my mother hope that one day the tribe and the Cullens would be on friendlier terms.

One hour after Jasper and Alice returned, I heard them watching one of Alice's favourite movies on TV. I was listening in even though I had seen the movie five times in my existence, for something to do. When the movie suddenly paused, I snapped out of my reverie having registered this unexpected interruption. There were quick steps ascending the stairs, and within a second, Jasper was at Carlisle's office door. Immediately I registered my brother's concern.

"Could you assist me?" I asked him quietly, as I gently began to move off the bed, as I tried my best not to wake up Jacob. The boy was becoming slightly restless, which is what alerted Jasper to the fact that he was feeling cool. Once my feet touched the floor, and Jacob was still sleeping, however restlessly, I grabbed my shirt from a nearby table and put it on. In the mean time, Jasper had approached the folded blankets I had placed on the bedside and was already in the process of tucking them around Jacob to keep him warm. Immediately, I saw the boy instinctively grab onto one of them, pulling it closer to his neck; hopefully he hadn't been cold for too long.

Once Jasper and I were both satisfied that Jacob was appropriately warm, the two of us left Carlisle's office, and a resting Jacob. It was a relief to leave the place after six hours of lying down on a bed.

"Thank you, Jasper," I whispered gratefully to him, as we descended the stairs.

"You're welcome. I am able to sense how his body is feeling from down here. I will let you know if he feels warm again," Jasper offered, of which I was thankful.

"I appreciate that Jasper," and then together we sat on the couch next to Alice, who then pressed 'play' so we could continue watching her movie with her.

Thankfully, Jacob slept soundly that night; we didn't need to remove the blankets off of him, and he never woke up. I spent two hours enduring a good movie, and the peaceful thoughts of my family before welcoming Billy Black into our home, seeing Sam again and most importantly, having the opportunity to be near the love of my life.

Eight hours ago, in the face of Jacob's fever, I would have thought it impossible that I would later be sitting comfortably in my living room, migraine free.

But I was; we had survived the most awkward moment of our lives.

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this outtake! As you may have noticed, I changed Jacob's core body temperature to 108 in this outtake (to be in line with canon), even though he reported it as 102 in 'Trust me'. As I wish to keep within canon, Jacob's core temperature in my story is 108, and thus his 'fever' temperature is 112. I hope that clarifies things a little :)

So please let me know what you thought of the outtake! Please, please review; I can't wait to read your thoughts!

The next outtake I will write is from Rosalie's perspective where Jacob phases as a result of her cruelty. I have not begun writing it yet, but will try to get it done as soon as possible. I envisage that it will comprise of two parts, but we'll see :)

I hope you're all well, and please remember to review; I miss hearing from you guys!


	3. Outtake 2: Punishment enough

Author's note: Welcome back to these 'Trust me' outtakes! It has been so long since I have written a chapter for any of my stories, so I am thrilled to finally have this one posted (some 2-3 months late, I know). Anyway, uni has been extremely hectic for me, but I am now on a 7 week break. However, I am still working so sadly I can't write 24/7 as much as I wish I could

So here is the second outtake from 'Trust me': Punishment enough (Rosalie's POV of Chapter 13 of 'Trust me'). I really look forward to your feedback about this chapter, because it was harder to write Rosalie than I thought it would be, and I changed things a little bit to make things a bit more dramatic!

I truly hope you enjoy this outtake. Please don't forget to share your thoughts with me when you're done! :D

'From another point of view'

Outtake #2- Punishment enough

Rosalie's POV

I was eager to return home after a three day absence; I had missed my family, and it felt strange knowing that the last time I saw them, a wolf was sleeping in our house. I had to know what had happened in our absence; were they all safe? Had Jacob returned home already? My questions were shortly answered when within feet of the back door, Jacob's stench assailed my nostrils, and soon after we were confronted by Carlisle and a tensed Edward.

_Here we go, _I thought to myself the moment I saw Edward's face.

_Pathetic Edward is on a mission, _I sighed silently. Edward had that blazing look in his eye that told me he was not happy to see me… at all. I tried to ignore his glare and almost silent hisses, but it was difficult when I already felt so unwelcomed. Didn't they miss us at all?

After making my promise to Carlisle to not ruin anything, my husband and I were permitted to enter our home.

Although I expected the wolf to be around, I did not expect him to appear so blatantly before my eyes the moment I walked in the door. So, I was horrified to see him sitting down at our kitchen table, eating Esme's delicious meals, and stuffing his face in the most disgusting manner you could possibly imagine. The sight of him was putrid, and his stench just made what I saw all the more disturbing and threatening. Edward wanted to protect this- this messy _kid_? Why? Surely the wolf was keen to rejoin his pack where there were other animals like him who would appreciate his poor table manners. So what was he still doing here? I wondered whether Jacob was using my parents' kindness to his advantage; skimping off our food and dear Esme's sympathy. It took everything I had not to suggest it, but I held my tongue and my breath; I had promised Carlisle that I wouldn't cause any problems.

Instead I focused on what my husband was saying to the kid, to then realise that the wolf was indeed _wearing_ my partner's shorts. So, the wolf was permitted to wear our clothes now? Seriously? What had he done to trick my family into believing he deserved to borrow- no, permanently stink up my husband's clothes? Just because Jacob is the same size as Emmett doesn't give him rights over everything item of clothing he owns! Whose idea was it anyway?

_Probably Edwards, _I hissed to myself; the way he looked at us when we arrived at the door was sickening; his protection of Jacob could rival Bella's- I have never seen anything so pathetic.

So once my husband finally managed to stop being his friendly self, I made it quite clear to him, however silently, that I needed to leave the dining room. Knowing me as well as he did, Em took my hand and together we went into the living room to watch TV.

Finally I was able to breathe again, though of course, the wolf's stench was everywhere, but at least it was semi-bearable here.

"What do you think about Jacob wearing my shorts?" Em asked me conversationally the moment we sat down and the TV was on.

I stared at him blankly. Was he serious? Has he _ever_ listened to my consistent and persistent assertions of hate of the wolves over the years? Evidently not, because he was going to a tremendous amount of effort to talk about one of them as if it would entertain me! And what was worse, my husband seemed thrilled by the fact his shorts were being worn by a wolf- I thought he was putting on a façade with Jacob before…

"I can't believe he fits into them!" Emmett chuckled, not bothering to wait for my reply to his original question.

"Well if you had ever bothered to look at how big those Quileute kids are it wouldn't be a surprise to you that the wolf can fit into them," I answered him bitterly.

"Rose-"

"I don't want to talk about the dog," I snapped at him harshly, glaring into his eyes.

Emmett bent towards me almost in a beseeching manner, and I could tell he was being careful with me now; he did not want me to start yelling… for multiple reasons.

"Come on Rose, don't start," he whispered gently, running his fingers through my hair. "He won't be here for much longer, and when he has left, everything will go back to normal."

"It should have already _been _back to normal, Emmett! He isn't sick anymore; did you see the way he was stuffing his face? He's using us!" I hissed under my breath as I maintained control over my anger.

Emmett pulled away from me slightly as if shocked by my suggestion. He then slid his fingers down to the tips of my hair and then rested his hand on my hip.

"He wouldn't-"

"How do you know?" I challenged him.

"He seems like a nice guy," Emmett began, but when he saw my eyes narrow in frustration, he changed his tactic, "and Edward can hear his thoughts," Emmett reminded me gently, his eyes staring into mine as if afraid of provoking me. I hadn't forgotten about our brother's gift, but given the sickening devotion Edward had towards the wolf, Jacob could have fooled him; Edward wouldn't know Jacob betrayed him even if the evidence was right in front of his eyes.

"Edward may be blinded to it, or maybe they're all putting up with Jacob for Bella's sake!" I countered.

"Maybe," Emmett allowed, though I could tell he didn't truly believe it. "But it doesn't matter either way; we haven't been here, we don't know what has happened between Jacob and our family. If Jacob _is_ being manipulative some how, then it will be every one else at fault, not us. We can't just- we can't make assumptions, Rose," Emmett explained calmly to me.

"It is _not_ an assumption," I insisted, to which Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Even if you are right," Emmett sighed patiently, "what can we do about it? There is nothing we can do- there is nothing we _should _do," Emmett corrected himself.

But I ignored the warning this correction should have given me.

_Well you're wrong about that, _I thought to myself in reply to Emmett's assertion. I stood up quickly and was about to re-enter the dining room to give Carlisle and Esme a piece of my mind, when Emmett grabbed onto my wrist, his eyes now boring into mine.

"We made a promise, Rosalie!" He reminded me sternly under his breath. A part of me knew he tried to stop me to protect us from being chucked out of our home again, but another part of me felt betrayed that in doing so, he was standing up for the wolf.

"I don't care!" I shouted at him, the angry, hurt side of me finally taking over my restraint, "He shouldn't be here!" I continued, trying to make my husband understand where I was coming from.

But instead of understanding, my husband glowered at me, and a moment later, Carlisle and Esme entered the room, both of their eyes wide and tense. Esme appeared more concerned than anything else, but Carlisle was obviously angry. I did not mind, however; this was the perfect opportunity to tell them what was on my mind. I briefly listened in the distance and heard Edward's weak attempts to convince Jacob to go upstairs with him so he was out of earshot of the rant he knew was about to begin.

This opportunity has suddenly become perfect; I had the precise audience I was after. Now it was my opportunity to reveal Jacob for what he is: a pathetic wolf who's sponging off my family under the façade of being a 'friend'. Jacob is a _Black, _a Quileute wolf, the only beings able to destroy a vampire, and here my family were foolishly hoping that a friendship or alliance had formed between our two species.

Ha! What a naïve thought. Surely Carlisle's three hundred years of existence should have told him that most humans are far more selfish than he is; Jacob will take all the help we can provide him, then return to his home, and we will return to being the blood-sucking 'enemy' once again. Some things never change- it is in their DNA to hate us and no number of nice, caring vampires is going to change the fact that Jacob and his pack will always possess the instinct to destroy us.

But I did not want to spend multiple minutes pointing out the obvious naivety my family had clearly demonstrated over the last three days, because I still loved them, and hurting their feelings would only work against me. No, I needed to focus on Jacob and his hidden intentions- something needed to be done before he had the opportunity to betray us.

And so I took this perfect moment to give them all a piece of my mind and a reality check. It took more effort than I thought it would, but eventually I pushed Jacob over the edge and the sound of Jacob's howl from next door brought a satisfied smile to my face: Step 1 of the reality check was complete. Not even the heightened level of putrid stench that filled the house could eliminate my grin of victory.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself, Rosalie!" Edward hissed viciously at me.

_Yes, in fact I am, _I thought proudly to myself as I replaced my smile with a satisfied, more composed smirk.

Edward glared at me, evidently unimpressed with my attitude. I knew he wholeheartedly disagreed with me, but I did not care, he would soon understand why I was happy.

I turned to my left to see Carlisle staring at me, his sharp eyes boring into mine as if he could not believe what just happened or that a gigantic wolf was now in his house. Carlisle sighed heavily as he shook his head, but he never spoke a word. I tilted my head upwards at him, and then turned away unwilling to back down or pretend to be sorry for what I had just done.

"Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed, clearly upset I had so obviously, however silently shown how proud I was for what I did, even if it did cause my father distress.

Despite my determination to remain detached from, my conscience forced guilt upon me as I momentarily felt guilty for putting them through this dilemma. Nevertheless, I kept telling myself that it would be worth it in the end; they needed to see Jacob for what he truly is: A wolf.

Remembering that only immense anger would cause Jacob to phase against his will, I was eager to get things started while he was still fired up and determined to hurt me. As I made to move towards the door that led to the kitchen with the intention of provoking him, Edward stood in front of me, his black eyes blazing in the light of the small chandelier above us.

"Rosalie," he stated sharply his frame stock-still; my intentions had evidently stressed him out.

I smiled sweetly at him, feeling anything but sweet in that moment.

"Afraid you're about to be proven wrong?" I taunted him.

"No," my brother replied through his teeth, "I am concerned your foolish behaviour will result in us breaking the Treaty," he revealed to me, his teeth bared with rage.

"_He _has already broken it," I whispered back victorious, a grin on my face.

"He may have phased in our presence, but as long as he does not harm us, the Treaty remains in tact," Edward reminded me in a way that made me feel like an ignorant child.

"I am _aware _of that, Edward," I sighed, "but it is as good as broken; he will not be able to control himself once he sees me."

"If he attacks you, it is only because you provoked him to start with!" Edward shouted in my face. "You must allow me to calm him down before he does something we will _all_ regret," Edward continued more calmly and I could tell he was trying hard to convince me to back down.

"Edward," Esme whimpered uncertainly. "He sounds terribly upset."

I focused my senses on the next room, and heard heavy, quick breathing coming from the wolf.

"I will be fine," Edward tried to reassure Esme, but failed miserably; his own expression of doubt gave him away.

"He has nothing to worry about," I sighed, fed up with my family thinking I actually put us in danger. "He doesn't pose a threat to us, _especially_ Edward."

"You cannot be that _ignorant_," Edward insisted, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Though perhaps _stupidity_ would be a better way of describing your actions," he continued in an afterthought, "because _that_ is something of which you hold in abundance."

"How dare you!" I shouted at Edward, ready to attack him with everything I had. To my surprise, my husband held me back, his eyes staring meaningfully into my own and then to the rest of our family. Carlisle seemed unable to look at me, his gaze fixated on Edward as he too ignored my scream. Esme also seemed seriously unimpressed with my outburst, so I forced myself to keep my mouth shut; disappointed I had not gained their notice.

"Edward," Carlisle finally spoke, "you cannot face him on your own."

"I have the best chance of thwarting his attacks, and I am the one he is least likely to harm," Edward reasoned logically with our father.

Carlisle sighed, finally accepting that Edward's idea, and the risk he wanted to take, was the safest way. Of course, I thought differently; why didn't we all form a united front and chase him out of our house?

_He doesn't belong here anyway._

"One more word from you Rosalie and I swear to God," Edward snapped, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Be quiet, Rosalie," Esme gently admonished me.

"I have the right to my own thoughts!" I protested; it's not like I had _said _anything wrong. Nevertheless, I decided that for now, I would try to contain my thoughts.  
>Emmett stepped in front of me as if to push aside what I had just said; apparently he had something more important to say than defend me against Esme's unfair statement.<p>

"We've got your back, Edward. If things appear to go wrong, we'll make sure he doesn't harm you, and we will try not to hurt him," Emmett promised sincerely, as if to further emphasise that he was not on _my_ side. I was so sick of being ignored and treated like a child that I momentarily entertained the possibility of _not_ coming to Edward's rescue if something _did_ go wrong; that would show them not to segregate me. But of course, I was not that vindictive.

Edward nodded at Emmett in thanks, as he once again completely ignored my thoughts.

"If I appear to have him under control, please leave me to talk with him," Edward insisted. "And," Edward paused to look directly into my eyes, "if you want our family to remain intact, I suggest you change your attitude. Your thoughts infuriate me almost as much as they hurt Jacob. I cannot be distracted by your cruelty towards him or me because no matter how _weak _you believe he is, I know he is capable of injuring at least one of us. If you cannot control your words, then be prepared to bear the consequences."

"It will never come to that," I sighed at him, though at least he was acknowledging me again. "As Emmett said, someone will intervene before your life is at risk."  
>Edward hissed. "Even if I am being torn to pieces, I want <em>you<em> stay away from him! While the rest of us attempt to mend the tremendous error you have made, you can pray all of us remain in tact otherwise no one will be here to protect you when the rest of his pack comes after you! I doubt Jasper and Alice will stand up for you against ten wolves!"

I sighed impatiently; my brother had it all wrong.

"Jacob will turn against you, and when he does we will intervene, which will prove-"

"You have already placed us all in an _extremely_ dangerous position, Rosalie- do not make this worse by trying to prove you're right; I can already guarantee that your version of events is _incorrect,_" Edward concluded in a threatening tone. I wanted to scoff at him, but managed to keep the sound restricted within my throat.

"Do not intervene unless necessary," Edward reminded the other members of my family quietly before leading us through the door to face the wolf on the other side.

Esme was wringing her hands together in anticipation of what Jacob was going to do when he saw Edward. Carlisle had his arm around her shoulder, staring at his son's back, looking pensive. Emmett stood loyally next to me, but hadn't made to defend me against Edward- he had remained unusually silent throughout the conversation that just took place.

We were all listening intently to Edward's conversation with the wolf and his fruitless attempt to convince the animal to calm down. Of course, the boy wanted to attack me (_as if he stood a chance_), and according to Edward, was determined to kill me no matter who was in the way. I chuckled to myself; he would injure precious Edward just for the _chance_ to hurt me? Ha, so much for loyalty and friendship; clearly Jacob did not value Edward nearly as much as Edward did him.

I was not sure what I would see when we gradually followed Edward into the dining area. I had never seen Jacob in his wolf form before, and wondered how big he would be. Emmett stood protectively in front of me, knowing that Jacob would likely attempt to attack me on sight. But I was not concerned, and stood casually behind my husband as we slowly passed through the door. The moment he saw me, Jacob lashed out at me. I barely flinched as Emmett growled at him, and Edward grabbed the wolf around the middle, Jacob howling in frustration and perhaps pain, when he realised he had barely moved an inch in my direction.

_God this was too easy._

Edward managed to thwart Jacob's every attempt to reach me. Sure, it was a shock to learn that Edward was only protecting me to prevent Jacob from breaking the Treaty, and NOT because he cared about my life… I suppose I should have expected it. It was only then that I realised how much I hated _this_ Edward; I was so used to our coven rallying together against outsiders, but since Bella had entered his 'life' and now Jacob too, those outside of our family seemed to take precedence over me.

Watching the fight that took place was a breeze as I waited patiently for Jacob to lose it and turn his anger onto Edward. But the kid was holding back, he wasn't giving everything he had. I hoped this was due to him saving his energy to destroy me, but Jacob was never going to _get _to me until he defeated Edward.

At one moment I feared he might have done just that. None of us moved as Jacob stood over Edward, his teeth bearing aggressively from his mouth. For a split second I knew this was the moment of truth; if Jacob took this opportunity to use Edward's vulnerability to his advantage then I would be right, the wolf would have betrayed my family, and they would be thanking me for revealing his true nature that no level of 'friendship' could ever change. But another part of me, by this stage, had become complacent- I didn't think Jacob _could_ take Edward by surprise, and that scared me a little.

In the end, Jacob did not do as I had expected; he did not attack Edward.

But why?

Jacob may have released Edward from the ground, but he was still running on adrenaline and fury, so much so that Edward begun to panic and told Esme to find Jasper. Although I doubted even Jasper could calm a wolf so determined to kill, his presence may be useful later. Esme left as she was asked while the rest of us continued to watch.

I noticed that despite the immense power we possess as vampires, Edward was not exerting his full force. Even though Jacob was trying to _kill _me, my brother was still making an effort not to hurt him! This realisation made me mad, but before I could become properly insulted, Jacob yelped in surprise as Edward forced him into a head lock and dragged him towards the ground. I watched Jacob's face as he stared at me, struggling to breathe as he was forced to collapse onto the floor. I felt a triumphant smile curl my lips as I saw just how much he wanted to hurt me, and yet, the only thing in his way was my brother's arm. There was an immense amount of satisfaction in that; despite the wolf's best efforts, he couldn't even get past round one of our defence. But instead of growing angrier upon seeing my face, the wolf turned away from me and whimpered as he attempted to struggle out of Edward's grip, to no avail. I maintained my victorious composure as I continued to watch him struggle.

After a couple of minutes, Jacob gave up. Although he was still breathing heavily and quickly, his legs had stopped thrashing, and his head was no longer twisting around to snap at Edward's face. Soon the room was much quieter, but I could not pull my eyes away from Jacob and Edward. This was not because I thought Jacob would suddenly try to escape from Edward's grip, but an overwhelming feeling I had that Edward was consumed with Jacob's thoughts. Suddenly, Edward cautiously raised his hand, and then placed it gently on Jacob's fur. I felt disgusted and strangely afraid when Edward began to run his hand along Jacob's back. My brother was _patting _the wolf, and the wolf was _letting _him… Suddenly my world no longer made sense. They were literally at each other's throats five minutes ago. What kind of a relationship _was_ this?

After the third stroke, Jacob turned towards me and I saw tears brimming in his eyes. I felt my face and my chest fall- I had no control over it. I cannot begin to describe how I felt when I realised I felt sorry for the kid. It was easy to egg him on when he was actively trying to harm me, but now he lay on the ground, helpless and humiliated, I felt a pang of guilt fill me if only momentarily. I wished I could have taken joy from seeing him upset, but I could not. The way Edward was patting his fur was almost an apology for fighting with him- a battle that Edward and Jacob would not have been forced in to if it weren't for me. The boy trusted Edward and was so comfortable with him that I realised my entire plan was pointless from the beginning. If anything, I had just made their bond stronger. And now Jacob also had the sympathy vote.

Jacob's eyes were still wet when Esme returned with Alice and Jasper. The latter quickly assessed the emotional environment of the room, his body tensing momentarily when he caught Jacob's gaze. Immediately Jasper squatted down in front of Jacob and placed a hand on the top of the wolf's head. I had not seen Jasper interact with the wolf before as they were absent when Em and I returned home, so the shock I felt when Jacob permitted Jasper to touch him in this way, in this moment, was unspeakable. How often had Jasper used his gift on the boy?

"Edward, you can let go of Jacob now," Jasper whispered thirty seconds later. I was certain there had to be some mistake; it had only been thirty _seconds! _ He wanted to kill me mere seconds ago! Surely Jacob was trying to resist Jasper's gift? Had the wolf fooled Jasper into believing he was calm somehow? But when I eyed Jacob's body, his breathing was calm and he did seem to be back to normal…

"You sure?" Edward confirmed with our brother before he removed his arm from around Jacob's neck.

"Yes," Jasper replied, not taking his eyes off of Jacob's. My eyes were glued to Jacob's expression, and then flitted back to Jasper's. You may expect this silent gaze to be mushy and pathetic, something you might expect from Edward when he looks at Bella, but Jasper was a soldier, a fighter, and he didn't stare at someone in such a way unless he truly empathised with them. It was that moment when I knew I was not going to win; if Jasper was willing and able to calm Jacob, then there had to be a _real _bond between them. No one could hide their feelings from Jasper- not even Jacob and his façade…

XXXXXX

When Jacob had phased back into his human self, I wondered what he would do next. The multiple thumps on the stairs told us that the boy had retreated upstairs to mope about the fact that he almost broke the Treaty. If he knew how pathetic his love is for Bella, none of this would have happened. I laughed out loud feeling triumphant when we re-entered the now empty dining area.

Now that Jacob was no longer volatile, I was looking forward to the lecture Edward or perhaps Carlisle would give him about maintaining control over his phasing.

"Shut up, Rosalie," Edward snapped at me, probably in response to my thoughts as well as my blatant laughter. "Can I leave her to you, Carlisle?" he continued, addressing our father. It shocked me that they both looked so serious.

'Leave her to you?' Surely they weren't about to _punish_ me? It was over- nothing bad happened- well except having to watch my family protect the dog- surely that was punishment enough?

"Of course," Carlisle replied seriously. I turned to look into his eyes and saw that he was staring at me, a relentless fire in them. Somehow I knew I was about to get a lecture- not the usual ones I can sigh at, but one where Carlisle might actually get… angry.

Edward left the room, apparently satisfied that Carlisle would 'handle me', so he could try to talk to Jacob. I watched Edward walk slowly up the stairs. I smiled in anticipation of the anger Jacob would express towards Edward. If I had destroyed their friendship, then at least that was one good thing that came out of my provoking him.

"Wipe the smirk off your face," Carlisle spoke suddenly, causing me to freeze instantly in surprise. Once I recovered, which took me two seconds, I replied persistently:

"Oh come on, you don't find it weird that he's going up there to comfort him after they just fought?"

Apparently this was not something I should have said. Carlisle stared at me, his eyes bulging as they pierced into mine. My father remained silent and frozen as he continued to glare. When I dared to avert my eyes from his, I noticed his jaw was clenched and his lips were in the thinnest line I had ever seen.

I had seen Carlisle furious, perhaps once in my existence, but this did not compare. I tried to swallow the doomed feeling that I was in _deep_ trouble.

The silence wore on, no one saying a word or moving. Esme was the first to relax as she placed her hand gently on Carlisle's arm, no doubt trying to calm him. Much to my surprise, my father did not react to Esme's touch; he just kept staring at me.

I could see the cogs turning in Carlisle's mind and I knew he was thinking of what to say to me that could possibly express his anger. I turned towards Emmett, and then Alice and Jasper, and they too looked petrified- well Jasper looked about as angry as Carlisle did, no doubt because he was forced to share his feelings through his gift.

When Carlisle eventually spoke, his voice startled me.

"You have rendered me speechless," he informed me simply, his eyes relaxing slightly for the first time in multiple seconds. He continued to stare at me however, and I returned his gaze, determined not to break it again. While I regretted infuriating my father, that was all I was sorry for. Eventually, Carlisle broke my gaze, turning his face away from mine to stare out the window.

"There are no words to express how disappointed I am in you, Rosalie," he uttered under his breath, disappointment evident in his tone.

"In me? But nothing happened, Carlisle; we're all safe and-"

I immediately stopped talking when Carlisle twisted his neck so that he was facing me again, his eyes blazing once more.

"Do you honestly believe that 'nothing happened'?" he fired at me, his voice growing louder in intensity. "Did you see the way that boy was looking at you? At us? He was humiliated, terrified, furious, and hurt as he tried to hold himself together in a house filled with vampires as you relentlessly piled one cruel attack, after another, after another. I could see his self-esteem crumple right before my eyes! If anything_ else_ happens to Jacob as a result of what _you _did to him tonight, you-"

We all cringed as splashes of liquid crashed to the floor upstairs. Frozen, we waited to see what would happen next. What had happened? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper recoil away from the stairs, and I knew he must have wanted to leave the vicinity of Jacob's emotions which now took precedence over Carlisle's fury. Jasper was able to maintain his ground though, but his face look incredibly pained. I did not dare to look at Carlisle because I knew I was dead.

Carlisle had yelled at me before, being disappointed in me a few times over the years, but without fully understanding why yet, I knew that this would be the worst punishment to date.

A deafening 'bang' caused us all to re-focus our attention upstairs as Jacob punched something made of metal. Knowing that Edward was not the focus of his violence, I figured it would not be too serious. However, the sobs that ensued caused Jasper to back up against the opposite wall of the house, and there he froze unable to be closer to the wolf upstairs. Jacob's cries of anguish filled our ears as he punched the same object again and again. As far as I knew, Edward had yet to intervene and I wondered why my brother hadn't done anything to soothe the boy like I imagined he would have wanted to. But I had more important things to worry about. When Jacob hurled again (which explained the mysterious splashing liquid from before), it was heard loud and clear by everyone.

But I could barely concentrate on what happened next because there was only one thought going through my mind:

_Shit._

When I gained enough courage to turn around, I was confronted by an infuriated vampire. For the first time in my existence, my father looked more monster than human. Esme's eyes were wide as she stared cautiously at Carlisle trying to work out what was going through his mind. And now, I was panicking too; Alice couldn't see the future because Jacob was around, Jasper was on the other side of the house, and Edward probably wouldn't care if Carlisle tore me to pieces, literally. I had no way of knowing what was going to happen next.

I was relieved when I saw Carlisle take a breath; I was able to take a lecture.

And so Carlisle began as he spoke through his teeth:  
>"I have forgiven you for many things, Rosalie. Time and time again, your vanity and your cruel perception and attitude towards human kind in general has cost us. But we have always forgiven you because we know who you are and what becoming a vampire has made you. To inconvenience us, individuals who love you, is forgivable; that is what family is for. But what you have done tonight is beyond anything you have <em>ever<em> done because you did it with the _intention_ to hurt another person purely for your own gain."

"But I thought-" I tried to defend myself, frightened and upset that my father did not understand where I was coming from.

"I don't care what sort of a theory you were trying to prove," Carlisle interrupted me. "That boy," Carlisle continued, his hand rose as he gestured directly above him to his office and where Jacob currently was, "is only sixteen years old. Three days ago he was bitten by a vampire, and has since been living with a coven of vampires separated from his family and friends. He is only _sixteen_, and how old are you? At least three times his age! But all I saw tonight was a disobedient, unfeeling creature who has no respect for her parents, or her siblings who have spent multiple hours caring for and forming a relationship with the boy you took ten minutes to completely crush! Because of you, Jacob will now need to spend another night with us, and he will not leave until I am certain he is healthy, mentally and physically to return home. I will _not_ be sending my patient back to his father anything _less_ than happy and healthy."

Carlisle paused to take a breath, the fingers of his right hand, rubbing his temples. Esme rubbed her husband's back tenderly, her eyes glistening with venom as she watched him struggle with whatever thoughts were going through his mind.

Eventually, Carlisle closed his eyes, and continued to speak without looking at any of us.

"I fear speaking with him- I dread what he must think of me for trusting you to be civil. I told him we would look after him- that he was safe here, and you- you-" but Carlisle could not finish his sentence. Instead he opened his eyes, which were bright like his wife's.

I felt terrible.

There were no words to describe my regret and my own sadness to have caused Carlisle and Esme so much pain.

"Have you forgotten what it is to be human? To be in love? To make mistakes like Jacob did? He is human, Rosalie, and humans are allowed to make mistakes just like you. But instead, you attacked his conscience to the point where his only defence was to phase into a wolf surrounded by vampires. At what point did you think that would bode well for any of us? What happened to Jacob feeling safe in our home?" Carlisle screamed.

I felt my lips tremble for a moment, but I instantly forced them to be rigid as I uttered: "Carlisle…" But he was unable to listen to me.

"_None_ of us have hearts anymore," Carlisle continued, his voice wavering with incredible sadness, "but this is the first time I have believed you to completely lack the capacity to feel for another living being."

I may not have cared for Jacob, but I do care for Carlisle, Esme and our family, that's why I acted the way I did. I desperately wanted to tell Carlisle how sorry I was and how much I felt for _him, _but I suppose Carlisle didn't count vampires as 'living beings'. So I kept my mouth forced shut as I continued to listen to him, my chest aching painfully.

"You are to leave this house immediately, and you will not be welcomed back until you have made a genuine apology to Jacob. When he has forgiven you, and I would not blame him if he never did, then I will accept you back into this coven.

"What?" I spluttered. "You can't be serious!" I cried out, truly frightened now.

"Your attitude and behaviour tonight was disgusting. I am _ashamed_ of you," Carlisle snapped at me, his eyes darkening and I could see I was pushing his limits. "I have never been more serious in my _life_."

I instinctively took half a step back, uncertain whether my father was about to attack me. I heard Emmett suppress a growl of warning in his chest.

"You betrayed my trust, Rosalie. Such defiance is not tolerated among our family, and such malicious behaviour is forbidden with our guests _especially_ those with whom we made a Treaty. This was _not _Jacob's fault, it was _yours _and you will give a genuine apology and an explanation to him to justify what you did. My respect for him will only increase if he manages to forgive you for putting him in danger, and causing him so much distress."

"He'll- he'll be fine."

"Jasper is currently at the opposite side of our house!" Carlisle yelled. "Can you hear that poor boy crying upstairs? What in God's name is wrong with you?" Carlisle asked, his voice raised to a terrible level. An involuntary sob escaped me when I saw Carlisle's eyes suddenly fill with venom, and I wondered whether he found it difficult to say such things to me; it was not in Carlisle's nature to be angry or punish anyone.

"Carlisle, I-"

"Get out," my father cut me off, turning away from me.

I froze gobsmacked. I knew I was dismissed, but I could not leave him like that.

"I-"

But Carlisle walked away from me towards the back door and to my shock, he opened it and waited for me to leave.

"I'm sorry," I whispered at Esme, my voice and body shaking as I walked past her. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, but I knew she was just as angry and felt as betrayed as her husband.

Slowly, I walked towards my father, reluctantly ready to leave the house. I heard Emmett following behind me- I knew he would, but I was relieved to know that at least someone in my family was on my side. As I walked through the door, I glanced over my shoulder at Jasper and Alice. I felt my eye brows momentarily rose in surprise when I saw the two of them displaying equally stern looks. I felt so unwanted.

Unable to look at their disappointment any longer, I ran into the night, leaving Emmett to shut the door behind us. The sound of Jacob's sickening gag as he vomited for the third time propelled me faster into the forest and I didn't stop until I reached the largest tree on the opposite side of the river. There, I stopped and leant my back up against the trunk. My mind was reeling with what just happened; I was no longer a member of my coven. I felt so misunderstood and confused; Jacob did not do what I expected him to do, and his relationship with Edward was something I thought to be impossible.

Why was I being punished for this? I only wanted to protect my family… How could Carlisle think I wanted to hurt him like that? I love him, I love all of them.

I closed my eyes and allowed everything to crash down on me. My impertinent demeanour vanished, and I no longer felt proud for what I had done to Jacob. _None _of that was worth losing my family. Carlisle, who had been so patient with me over the years, and was so compassionate towards all living things… what was I thinking trying to offend one of his patients in his house even if that patient is our enemy? Come on, he's a Quileute wolf! How can they not understand where _I _was coming from?

As I continued to stand up against the tree, an overwhelming wave of betrayal took over me when I realised Edward and no doubt the rest of my family were comforting Jacob whilst I had no one except my loyal husband to soothe me, and even _he _knew what I did was wrong. _Why _didn't I listen to him?

I opened my eyes to see my husband standing in front of me, his eyes soft with sympathy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, ashamed of myself that he too was out here with me and away from our family because of my mistake. But even more so, I was sorry for putting him through those agonising minutes with Carlisle; it was horrendous to hear him yell and see him become so upset with me.

Emmett did not reply to my apology. Instead he leaned down and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back, pressing my face into his chest wondering whether I could ever make up for what I had done. Carlisle said I would be welcomed back when I had sincerely apologised to Jacob and the boy had forgiven me, but being a member of his coven once more does not guarantee forgiveness. What if Carlisle _never_ forgave me? What if Esme, Alice and Jasper continued to look at me the way they did when I left? We all have perfect memories so they will never forget what I did, and how much pain I caused our father and Jacob, who they spent so much energy and time looking after. I had ruined _everything_.

I sobbed louder onto Emmett's shirt, fearing that things will never return to the way they were.

"Shhh," Emmett whispered into my ear as he kissed the side of my neck. "Everything will work out, Rose," he promised me gently. I squeezed him tighter and hoped he was right. We remained that way for most of the night, eventually lying down on the ground to stare at the stars, our thoughts silently travelling through our minds as we contemplated our future, perhaps one without our family.

XXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, I was rehearsing my apology to Jacob, with Emmett as my audience. I was quite proud of the way I managed to express myself, and would like to think that by the end of my speech, even my husband had a better understanding of how I see things and why I did what I did the night before. When I was half-way through my third attempt at making a genuine apology, we saw Carlisle and Esme approach us from the house. If I had a heart, it would have been racing in anticipation- in hope that Carlisle was about to talk to me, or give me just a small smile that would indicate he wasn't as mad at me anymore. Emmett and I stood tense and frozen waiting for our parents to reach us. As they approached, the first thing I noticed was that Carlisle's eyes were black- they must be going hunting. I wondered whether Carlisle had had the opportunity to feed since Jacob had been under his care. I quickly remembered back to the previous night, and realised that Carlisle's eyes were dark then too. That would explain his intense underlying ferocity last night, which meant that today would be no different.

Esme and Carlisle slowed to a walk, both of them staring at me as they approached. I decided to keep my mouth shut and only talk if spoken to. Thankfully we were not in silence for long before Carlisle said:

"Jacob will be returning home after breakfast this morning. He is still resting, but if you wish to return to the house and the coven today, then I suggest you apologise to him before he leaves in four hours."

I nodded my understanding.

Carlisle gave me a single nod, and then grasped Esme's hand in his, and together they ran at vampire speed into the forest.

When they were out of hearing range, I turned to Emmettt and took a deep breath.

"Do you think it's too early to wake him?"

Emmett looked at his watch.

"Probably; it's only five. Perhaps give him another hour," he suggested.

Emmett was right; five was much too early, but now that I knew I only had a few hours in which to deliver my apology to the boy, I wanted to start as soon as possible in case something went wrong. What if Jacob felt I was lying? What if he would only forgive me if I apologised 100 times? It would be ridiculous, but I would willingly put myself through that to be accepted into my family once more. All night, Carlisle's face had persistently haunted me, and that in itself was punishment enough; it made me want to cry. I knew it was not going to stop until I had done everything I could to make things right between us, and that meant initiating reconciliation with Jacob. I would do _anything_ to regain Carlisle's respect and love- I was not willing to endure another night being segregated from my family. So I grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him towards the house; I could not be apart from my family any longer. I was determined; Jacob was going to hear and believe my apology, and I wasn't going to leave until he did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! For those of you who are wondering, Jacob did not hear Carlisle yelling in 'Trust me'. This is because Carlisle _didn't_ yell, and I actually no intention to have him raise his voice. However, when I begun to write the portion of this chapter and was contemplating exactly how mad I thought Carlisle would be, I felt the need (as I always do) to make the scene dramatic. So I apologise for going outside my own canon just a bit! Also, I wanted to clarify that in 'Trust me' Jasper was telling his family what was happening between Edward and Jacob upstairs. Obviously, that did not happen in his outtake, so I apologise for that as well. I just got a little carried away! Nevertheless, I hope you found this chapter interesting and not overly dramatic.

For those who would like to refresh their memories, chapter 14 of 'Trust me' is when Rosalie apologises to Jacob.

Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review or send me a private message

In other news, over the next 7 weeks, I hope to update 7 times. I am not sure which stories I will be updating (as I have three that are currently works in progress, 'Leave me' and 'A life worth living' are the other stories I will be updating), but if all goes according to plan, the chapters I write will be evenly spread across the three stories. Therefore, you can expect _at least_ one more outtake before I return to uni. Outtake #3 is titled: 'Falling apart' which is Jacob's POV of 'Broken parts 1 and 2'.

Thank you all for your continued patience with my sporadic and delayed updates; you have no idea how much I appreciate all of you, and your consistent support of my writing!

Finally, I have a Facebook page where I will post up teasers of the upcoming chapters/outtakes for my three stories when I have almost finished writing them. To see these teasers when I post them, please 'like' my page by going to this link:  #!/Bumblebee5n4p3


	4. Outtake 3: Falling apart

Author's note: Surprise! I have finally managed to complete another outtake from 'Trust Me'. I have had a few people ask me in the last month or so when more outtakes would come. I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting, but I hope you enjoy this one; it's Jacob's POV of various scenes from 'Broken' parts 1 and 2. Over the last few months I have been busy with university, and when I did have time to write, I started a cross-over story involving Edward (and the rest of the Cullens) and Severus Snape. Thus, I had little time to write these outtakes, even though I longed to write them!

I want dedicate this to one of my readers: Eruhin who is a great fan of 'Trust me' and was really looking forward to this outtake. Thank you for being such a wonderful reader- I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you all for your wonderful support during the posting and writing of Trust me. I truly hope you enjoy this outtake. Please remember to review; I can't wait to hear from you!

'From another point of view'

Outtake #3- Falling Apart

(Jacob's POV of various scenes from 'Trust Me' chapters 17 and 18)

Jacob's POV

I was in agony, sheer unspeakable agony- I didn't know it was possible to be in this much pain. I was lying on a small makeshift table in my house with my father and brothers crowded around me. My pain was etched all over their faces, that eventually it was easier just to shut my eyes. But in the darkness my own pain seemed amplified. I could feel every muscle, every broken bone on the right side of my body. Breathing hurt and unfortunately I was breathing heavily to force my body not to pass out.

My brothers had miraculously delivered me home without worsening my injuries as they carried me carefully between them. My dad had probably been waiting with bated breath the entire morning, nervous as to the outcome of our battle. Charlie was over; Dad probably wanted his friend there to distract him. When Dad heard my groans from the house, he wheeled himself down the porch with Charlie right behind him. Dad showed my brothers where to put me while they all quickly tried to work out how to explain my injuries to Charlie who had no idea where we had been. Thankfully I was not expected to explain any of this, so I focused on my body and my pain willing myself not to fall apart physically and emotionally.

Eventually someone, I wasn't quite sure who, explained to Dad and Charlie that I had had a motorbike accident.

_If only, _I thought bitterly to myself; I would have given anything to have had a bike accident instead. Bloody newborn vampire, and bloody Leah for thinking she could handle it! But I forced myself not to be angry; it hurt every part of me to be anything other than calm and perfectly still.

Charlie was saying something about driving me to the hospital. At that point, Sam announced that he had called Carlisle while they transported me home, and that he was on his way back from his camping trip. Thankfully I was in too much agony, otherwise I would have ruined our cover by stating Carlisle was not camping at all. It took my mind a bit longer to join the dots- this was quite an elaborate lie.

Charlie did not question why we were waiting for Carlisle when he could get me to the hospital faster in his police car. Of course, my family knew a human should not assess me due to my high temperature amongst other things. And even if that were not an issue; I would have insisted on waiting for Carlisle for obvious reasons. I knew all of my family were waiting eagerly for Dr Cullen to arrive, but none more so than me. My previous experience with the leader of the Cullens told me that I would feel safer and better under his care; he potentially saved my life before, so perhaps he could do it again. He was my greatest hope, but every millisecond that passed felt like an eternity and I was quickly loosing hope that my body could be put back together. I dared to imagine what Carlisle's face would look like once he had the opportunity to assess my injuries. Only he would know how serious my condition was, but I was certain it would not be good news. I was terrified that there would be nothing he could do except wait for me to heal, and I had no idea how long that would take. I couldn't move, I could barely speak, and I was weak. Aspects of my torso I could no longer feel because the pain was so intense.

Finally over my quiet groans, I heard my family's relief when Carlisle arrived. I could smell his scent as could my brothers, but with Charlie there, we didn't say anything about his presence until Charlie could see him, and none of us mentioned that there was another distinctive smell that accompanied the doctor. Although they recognised it was another vampire, only I, I believe, knew who it was.

_Edward._

Suddenly, any hope of surviving this disappeared with my stomach as it sank with dread; he would not let me live after what I had done to him that morning, I was sure of it. I desperately wanted to move- to escape but I knew it would be pointless, so I lay there groaning slightly to relieve some of my anxiety, but it didn't work. I felt extremely vulnerable lying perfectly still on the rickety bed as he and his father approached me. When I saw his eyes, I could tell he felt for me, but memories of what I had done that morning with Bella- the hurt and sadness in his eyes would not leave me. I had no idea why he had come with his father and felt too weak and scared to ask him through my thoughts. Instead I found myself hoping that I would be left alone with him so he could hit me in the head and I would be unconscious- free from the agony I was currently in.

_Please let his anger work to my advantage- __please__, _I prayed.

I felt Carlisle's ice-cold hands 'assess' my injuries as he gently poked around the left, uninjured side of my body. He informed those around me that I had a few 'shattered bones. Nothing serious.'

_My arse!_ I wanted to shout, but I knew he was intentionally lying. Regardless, it upset me that this was what Charlie believed; that I was _fine_. No, I was far from fine- not only did I feel I would fall to pieces if I move too much, but Edward is here to relish in my pain and probably worsen it if Carlisle would allow him.

Edward and Carlisle spoke to Charlie, convincing him to return home to inform Bella of my state. I could only imagine how that conversation would go. Thankfully within a couple of minutes he had left the house, which meant we could speak more openly about how screwed I was. I was fighting the desire to scream in pain, but I knew it would intensify my pain which would make me scream even louder. Instead, I focused on breathing carefully to reduce the pressure breathing put on my lungs and chest.

Immediately, everyone tried to get me off the makeshift bed and onto the slightly better one in the back room. I held my breath as they moved me, scared that one of them may move suddenly or one of my bones snapped, but nothing happened. Once I had been laid there safely, Carlisle and Dad spoke at the door to the spare room while I lay there motionless. I had no idea what they were talking about; my mind was foggy. The only thing I registered was saying goodbye to my father. Although I felt safe in Carlisle's care, I hoped it would not be the last time I saw him or my brothers. I could recover from this, right? But I didn't know; if Carlisle wasn't here to protect me, would Edward take the opportunity to end my life? Although I could barely speak, I wished my father knew how much it pained me to leave him and that I also hoped I would survive- that I would be okay. But all I could feel was pain. I could only move my mouth in an effort to say something, but nothing came out. I was too scared to speak- too afraid of scaring him with my own fears. My father seemed to understand how I was feeling, and I could see the pain of leaving me reflected in his eyes; he did not want to leave my side. But there was nothing I could do to stop him; I didn't dare move, and I watched helplessly as the door closed behind him.

Once the door snapped shut, I froze as adrenalin rushed through my body as if my attempt to survive was to appear invisible and non-threatening in the face of two vampires. I was waiting for Edward's face to harden, for anger or resentment to glow in his eyes, but his face was instead alight with concern and panic. Apparently he wanted me to communicate my injuries to him.

Why did he even care? It made no sense to me. Perhaps he was simply trying to help his father, who was also demanding that I talk to Edward so they can both understand what 'hurts'. The tone of their voices told me they were worried about me, but I was not up to talking or even thinking, and again I wished Edward was mad enough to just knock me out with his fist.

Unfortunately, that was not how things went- life was not so good to me, and as I discovered, it was possible to be in far worse pain than this…

XXXXXXXXX

***The following segment consists of Jacob's reaction (and Carlisle's response) to Edward leaving the room due to Jacob's unpleasant, violent thoughts***

Jacob's POV continued…

Edward was gone.

He left me.

I kept calling out for him, my chest aching every time I yelled and gasp for air. I couldn't believe I had lost so much control over my thoughts that he was forced to leave me again. I felt terribly guilty, not only for what I had done to him, but the confusion and concern I would have caused Carlisle as he organised his medical supplies. He hadn't said a word to me since Edward left, which made me feel worse. Since Edward arrived at my house, this was the first time I felt alone; he was no longer there to hear me, and the doc seemed beyond caring, and I could not blame him.

I continued to stare at the door, hoping that Edward had somehow recovered after only 10 seconds of reprieve. I was being foolish- I knew it. Copious tears were still falling down my face, but they were pointless and achieved nothing. Even so, they reflected how I felt: strangely lonely; I felt I had lost something- lost Edward's respect, his loyalty, his support. I knew I hurt him- a lot, and with each tear that fell, I wondered if he could ever truly forgive me for imagining him in such a way.

Seconds and then minutes passed by and nothing had changed except the sharp pains around my ribs which had been moving far more than they should have been. Sighing in resignation, a final sob escaping my lips, I closed my eyes and hoped someone would talk to me soon. I grabbed the thin mattress beneath me with my left hand as my way of grounding myself as neither Carlisle nor Edward were willing to soothe me.

When I had finally stopped crying, feeling utterly pathetic. I stopped gripping the mattress and used the same hand to wipe the tears from my face. My eyes were still closed, so I was not aware that the doc had finished setting up his instruments.

I could hear his quiet footsteps move slowly towards me. Once he reached my bed, he stopped moving altogether. There was silence.

I wondered what he was thinking, but then realised I did not want to know; he was probably angry at me for sending his son away from him. I really wanted to apologise to him for hurting his son, but my ribs were aching worse than ever, and I could not think of any words that could express just how sorry I was.

When Carlisle still had not said a word, I wondered whether he was listening to the conversation I knew was occurring in our front yard. Although my supernatural hearing would have allowed me to eavesdrop, I was too afraid of what I might hear, and the blood rushing to my ears was so loud, it was easy to block out whatever was being discussed.

Nevertheless, I wondered what Edward was saying; what was he telling my family? Would he tell them what I showed him? I hoped not; I didn't want them to lose faith in Edward even if I momentarily had. But I knew _they_ wouldn't be so stupid, just me and my crazy imagination. And yet, they did not fully understand exactly what had happened between myself and Bella that morning. I _did _kiss the guy's girlfriend, and I am pretty sure that would usually be enough to warrant being killed if this was any other vampire… but not Edward; he was some kind of saint or something. He would have every reason to want to hurt me- that's what my instincts told me and that's where all those images stemmed from. But my brain knew differently; after everything we had been through, he would not do that to me.

My silent companion still had not moved. Gradually, I opened my eyes, wondering if perhaps Carlisle had left the room without my hearing him.

But he was still there, watching over me, concern and sympathy etched on his face.

I expected him to smile when he saw me look up at him, but he didn't. Instead his eyes tightened and his head tilted slightly to the left as if he were trying to study or understand me. Perhaps he had been watching me this whole time? Why hadn't he said anything? But then I remembered who I was talking about: gentle and patient leader of the Cullens who could wait years for someone to be ready; he was giving me space.

I opened my eyes completely so I could see his face more fully to see if I was right, or if behind those golden eyes was the desire to avenge his son.

My interpretation of his gaze did not change; there were many emotions flitting across his face, but revenge was not one of them. When he saw that I was intentionally staring up at him, my doctor slowly kneeled down on the floor next to my bed, his eyes never leaving mine. I had to tilt my head to the left slightly to maintain eye contact with him.

"How are your ribs?" he asked me quietly. "I imagine they grew more painful after what happened between you and Edward."

Carlisle's eyes told me that the vampire was worried about his son, and anxious to know what I had thought at Edward that caused both of us to become so emotional. But I was too much of a wus to confide in him; what I did to Edward was cruel, and I did not want to lose Carlisle's respect.

All I could do was nod my head in response to Carlisle's assumption; too tired, exhausted, and upset to speak.

"Have any of your other injuries worsened since we last discussed it?"

"No," I breathed so quietly only a supernatural being could have heard my words.

"I am glad to hear it," Carlisle stated, and then placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it gently. "You will be okay, Jacob," he reassured me kindly and I could sense the honesty behind his words.

Suddenly I had this overwhelming feeling that I was no longer alone as I felt the familiar smooth, cold texture against my burning skin. I felt my heart quicken and my eyes sting with gratitude that Carlisle was still by my side even though his son was not.

The doc saw my reaction to his words, but he stayed silent as he steadily continued to rub my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, using as little oxygen as possible to postpone my need to breathe.

"It was not your fault, Jacob," Carlisle reminded me firmly, echoing his son's words and sentiments.

"You don't know that," I argued against my own judgment- it wasn't fair that no one was blaming me for what I had imagined. Of course, it was partially out of my control, but they were still _my_ thoughts that drove Edward away.

Carlisle chuckled quietly. "That is true; I do not know what happened between the two of you," the doc paused for a moment as if hoping I would tell him, but then he continued. "However, considering the highly vulnerable and emotional position you are in, any thought you had was probably understandable."

I was shaking my head furiously in protest, wincing when one of the nerves in my shoulder pinched painfully.

"Be careful," Carlisle gently reprimanded me, and then stood up and walked so he was standing almost directly in front of me. "Relax for me; you have been through more than enough pain to last you a life time, do not aggravate your injuries." The doc sounded more serious- more clinical now and again I felt strangely alone. I wondered whether his patience was finally wearing thin.

Nevertheless, I did what I was told, but continued to watch him, wondering whether he would leave me to check up on Edward. I would not blame him if he did; he was likely sick of looking after me and dealing with the terrible way I treat his son. I knew Carlisle loved Edward perhaps more than his other children, maybe due to him being the first he turned. But no matter how much compassion he possesses, it can only extend so far.

Carlisle had been unusually distant since Edward left. Even though he had comforted me for a moment, it had been short lived. I believed I understood his behaviour and the underlying resentment beneath it. Could I rely on _either_ of them to protect me from the other? The question terrified me, and I felt my heart race out of my control. Hearing the increase in my heart beat, Carlisle immediately appeared by my side concerned that my physical injuries had worsened.

He grabbed his stethoscope from the table furthest from the door and was by my side again within half a second. I did not have the energy to stop him from listening to my heart; I let him do it, knowing he would understand the truth shortly. Instead, I closed my eyes, my lids forcing two tears to slide down my cheeks. I felt Carlisle stand up straight after he listened to my heart. I heard the stethoscope clank on the bedside table as Carlisle placed it there, clearly realising he did not need it.

I didn't dare imagine what was going through the doctor's mind; he must have been going insane with my rollercoaster ride of emotions that seemed to have no trigger and make no sense. I had lost his respect- there was nothing more to lose now.

Another tear slid down my cheek, feeling sorry for myself as I reflected on how quickly I had ruined my relationship with both Edward and his father.

Suddenly I felt a cool breeze hit my left ear.

"Talk to me," Carlisle sung in my ear, and then to my amazement, he bent over me and kissed my forehead.

Immediately I placed my hand over my ribs in preparation for my response to Carlisle's loving gesture. When I willingly released a sob, I pressed gently on my ribcage in an attempt to reduce the pain that would follow.

"Shhhh," Carlisle soothed quietly.

I gasped when my plan failed, the very force on my ribs made them feeling like they would shatter.

"Careful," Carlisle reminded me, as he gently lifted up my arm and placed it carefully by my side. "Careful," he repeated as he ran his hand over my arm in an attempt to soothe me. "Talk to me; what's going through your mind, Jacob? Why are you so upset?"

I didn't dare say everything that I was thinking, instead I summarised it into one, childish sentence that reflected how foolish I had been.

"I feel you don't- don't care for me as much as- as you used to because of what I did to Edward… until just then," I tried to explain to him. Carlisle continued to rub my arm, but I could tell he was thinking how exactly he had demonstrated his lack of interest in my well-being. When he didn't respond, I opened my eyes and watched his face as he tried to process what I had said.

When it clicked in his mind, I saw it in his eyes. He looked guilty, and he was the very last person who deserved it.

Carlisle carefully sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress sinking beneath his weight.

"I did not comfort you when Edward originally left," my heart sank when I realised his decision was intentional, "because I knew nothing I could say would ease your suffering; I knew my son would not return until he was ready, and I think you knew that too even though you wished it were different," he explained. "Sometimes humans need a moment to cry and to express their emotions freely. I did not know what had happened, and I thought perhaps your tears reflected fear as well as sadness. I wanted to give you time to calm down as free from vampires as possible. I am sorry," he continued sincerely, moving his face in front of mine so I could see him clearly, "if you had wanted my comfort; I would have willingly given it to you, Jacob."

"I know," I replied immediately feeling stupid; I couldn't believe how wrong I was about his intentions towards me. Now I had two reasons to feel stupid and guilty.

"And as for a few moments ago when you experienced the sharp pain in your shoulder, I felt I should separate myself from you and become your doctor again. I have a responsibility to ensure your health and safety, and I did not want to say anything that may jeopardise my role."

"I understand," I reassured him now, not wanting him to feel bad for my screwed up interpretation of his action.

"I am terribly sorry Jacob for making you feel alone in this," he whispered, a song-like quality to his voice.

"That's okay. Thank you for trying to do what you thought was best for me."

"You are more than welcome," Carlisle replied and then turned to face the door. "They have finished their discussion," he informed me. "I should let your family have a moment to speak with you. Before I leave, I just wanted to remind you of something that perhaps has been forgotten given the most recent turn of events."

His statement got my attention, and I made sure I could see him so there would be no way I could misinterpret whatever he was about to tell me.

"You are my patient, and I am your doctor. Nothingcould _ever_ negate my responsibility to your safety or your well-being, and _nothing _will lessen my respect for you. You are a good kid and you risked your life tonight in order to fight alongside my family. Thank you for being so brave," he finished, and I could see that he did still respect me in spite of everything. I felt safe with him once again, and I was surprised that my fears and hesitations a minute before were easily dismissed from my mind.

Tears fell down my face as my respect for Carlisle increased (if that were possible) to a greater level. Like his son, he seemed to always know the right thing to say.

"Thank _you,_" I emphasised through my whisper as tears continued to pour down my cheeks.

Giving my shoulder a final squeeze, Carlisle then stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Fifteen seconds later, my family walked in, and as they did so, I quickly swiped away my tears; things were more than okay now and I did not want them to be more worried for me than they needed to be.

"Hey Jake," Embry and Quil said as they entered the room. I could see their tall figures from where I was, but I could not see my dad properly. Sam had to push him and his wheelchair to the left of my bed so I could see him better. Slowly, I twisted my neck towards him, being careful not to strain my right shoulder.

"Careful, Jacob," my dad reminded me cautiously. When I eventually saw his face, I felt terrible; he was so upset and scared for me, his eyes were wide and watery. I eyed my brothers and saw they had similar expressions on their faces. I felt they had walked into a funeral parlour rather than my room.

"Edward told you," I quickly guessed before my imagination began to question why they looked so down.

"Yes," Sam answered immediately on their behalf.

"How do you feel about it?" Dad asked in his deep voice.

"Scared, but okay," I told him honestly. "_Hated_ the idea originally," I added to emphasise that I completely understood where _they _were at the time. Embry and Quil chuckled quietly.

"What has made you not hate it so much now?" Quil asked me, curiosity evident on his face.

I considered telling them what had just happened between Carlisle and me, but decided against it knowing that Dad would have wished that he was here to comfort me instead, so I made my explanation even simpler.

"It's Carlisle," I stated as if that should be enough reason to be okay with anything Dr Cullen recommends.

My family, even Dad gave me a small smile; they all knew Carlisle would not willingly hurt me and would strive to help me in any way he could. After potentially saving my life the previous year, as dangerous as the present procedure was, we all knew he'd look after me the same way.

"He's a good man," Dad commented, but then corrected himself, "ah, _creature_," he said hesitantly, probably because the term 'vampire' did not suit the leader of the Cullens.

"Yes, and I am sure he will be careful while they do what they need to do," Sam tried to reassure me whilst intentionally being vague about exactly what they were going to do.

"While they re-break my fractures," I vocalised to show them that I was fine saying it.

At my words, I saw my brother's flinch and my dad reached up onto the bed to grab hold of my hand which rested next to my body.

"You'll be unconscious," he reminded me, though I felt he said it for his own peace of mind rather than mine.

"I know, Dad," and gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back. "I'll be fine; I'm in good hands, remember?"

"Edward seemed to know what he was talking about," Embry commented. That was the first time anyone had mentioned Edward. I wondered whether my family had been intentionally avoiding his name given my reaction to his leaving; I hadn't seen him since so perhaps they did not want to risk upsetting me by reminding me of his existence.

"Why, what did he say?" I asked curious how Edward explained the procedure to my family.

"He used his fists to represent your bones to help us understand what has happened and what they're going to try to do. What he said made a lot of sense," Embry replied, clearly determined to show me how impressed he was.

"Well, he learnt from the best," I reminded him.

Quil chuckled, his eyes brightening in amusement.

"Even if he wanted to go to medical school, he probably wouldn't bother; why would you when your father has over 200 years of experience?"

I would have laughed with him but it hurt my ribs. Nevertheless, I was glad my friends had reduced the tension in the room. But I was about to change that because I had a question I _needed_ an answer to.

I looked at Embry, the only one who mention the individual I was concerned for, and asked:

"How is he?"

Embry looked at me carefully then, his eyes narrowing as he considered how to answer me.

"He seems okay," he told me after a brief pause. "He seemed to get better as time went on."

"It looked like you gave him a headache or something," Quil commented with a smile to show he was joking. But I didn't find it funny because I knew I did far worse than give Edward a headache.

Embry then turned to Quil and I sensed I was about to be the centre of a joke.

"Fighting newborn vamps? No problem for Edward, especially with that gift of his. Speaking with a pack of wolves? A piece of cake. Being in a room with Jake for five minutes? Too much to handle," Embry laughed good-naturedly.

"Man, I am dying to know: what did you do to the poor guy?" Quil asked, clearly amazed that I was apparently 'harder to handle' than our whole pack and the newborn who made good work of my skeleton.

"Quil!" Sam said forcefully, feeling that my brother's attitude was not particularly sensitive. The Alpha had drawn a line. I knew my brothers were trying to lighten the mood, but I appreciated Sam's interference; I didn't want to talk about what I had done to Edward for two reasons. 1. I didn't want my family to consider that perhaps my imagination wasn't too far wrong, and 2. I still felt guilty for what I had done to him.

"Sorry Jake," Embry and Quil apologised the moment they saw the way I had reacted to their statements.

"It's okay," I said quietly. "Edward didn't tell you what I did?" I asked, feeling somewhat shocked that my family were still ignorant of the disadvantages of Edward's 'gift'.

"Nope," Embry said, and I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Edward said it was not his place to tell us," my dad explained, "and that you could tell us if and when you were ready."  
>"You must've done something right," Embry commented, "he respects you even if he finds it hard to be around you sometimes."<p>

I nodded my head slightly feeling guilty; I didn't deserve the vampire's respect at present.

"He cares about you," my dad impressed upon me when he saw my lips turn down in remorse. The truth of Dad's statement resonated with me; although I knew it had been true for some time, to hear my dad say it, made it seem more real. It upset me to think how much I had hurt him; the pain in Edward's face and his dark eyes haunted me, and I wished I could take it all back.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered trying to keep my emotions under control, but suppressing it put unnecessary pressure on my ribs. I think they could tell I was becoming emotional and Sam mercifully suggested we allow the Cullens to begin. I saw Dad look up at Sam and I knew he didn't want to leave me despite his trust in Carlisle and his son. Sam ignored Dad's gaze and staying strong, he said:

"It's good to see you are doing okay, Jacob. Try to stay calm so they can do their job. We look forward to having you back in the pack soon."

"Thanks Sam."

"Yeah Jake, get better soon. We won't be far away," Embry reminded me.

"And if you're ever up for it, you can tell us what happened between you and Edward, but I'm certain he's forgiven you for whatever you did," Quil added.

_I hope so._

"Thanks Quil, Embry."

My dad was the final one to say goodbye. He gave my hand another squeeze and appeared lost for words as his eyes scanned my face.

Eventually, he managed to speak.

"We'll see you soon, Jacob. You will get through this; Carlisle and Edward will make sure you're safe," Dad said quietly.

"I know, Dad. I'll be fine; don't worry about me, okay?"

Dad gave me a tearful smile.

"Until I see you safe and on the mend, I will think of nothing but you," he told me seriously, but then his smile returned. "Love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Dad. See you soon, 'kay?"

"Definitely," Dad whispered, giving my hand a final squeeze before Sam wheeled my father out of the room, my friends following close behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I willed myself not to cry as I watched my family leave me. This crazy procedure really was going to happen, which meant I would be stuck in a room with two vampires. My heart beat like crazy as I watched the door close behind my family; it was almost time for the moment I had been dreading, but before that happened, I would have to speak with Edward again. I had no idea what to expect; I could only hope that Embry was right and that break was all Edward needed to recover from my attack upon his conscious.

I could hear the doc talking to Sam and Dad outside about what to expect. Unexpectedly, the door re-opened and Edward walked in. The voices of those outside became background noise as all of my attention was placed on Edward's face.

Instantly, I noticed the difference in his face. Edward looked more relaxed and his eyes had returned to their normal honey colour. Both of us definitely needed the break he had forced upon us. Although I was still scared out of my wits, a moment with Dr Cullen and my family reminded me how ridiculous my thoughts had been; Edward would never hurt me.

I eyed him carefully, unsure what to say out loud. I wanted to say many things, but none of them were worth the effort of actually speaking, so I had to be satisfied with utilising his gift.

_You came back._

"You knew I would," Edward replied seriously, but I saw the corners of his mouth lift up into a smile. He tilted his head to his right as we both asked each other the same question:

"How are you?"

_How are you?_

"Much better," he informed me, without hesitation.

_I'm so sorry, _I apologised for what felt like the hundredth time, but I meant it all the same. I saw Edward's eyes tighten with sympathy as he walked to my bedside.

"I know," he sung to me. "It was not your fault, Jacob," he reminded me forcefully, but kindly. "Now tell me, how are you?"

_Still in pain, but okay I guess. I just want it to be over._

Edward nodded his understanding.

_You didn't tell my family what I did to you, _I stated. This fact still surprised me and even though I was grateful, I wanted to know why he kept silent about it.

"It was not my story to tell, Jacob; you may tell them when you feel up to it," he replied, as if his intentions were that simple to understand.

Yet, I knew his respect for me meant he would keep what I did a secret until I was ready for it to be known. However, the idea that he maintained even an ounce of respect for me after what I had done to him earlier that morning, was confusing to me; he should not have cared about what I wanted!

_I don't understand you, _Í told him honestly._ Short of killing someone you love, I did the worst thing I could have done to you this morning. I may not have initiated it, but I did not stop her or even consider it. Why don't you hate me? __I __would hate me._

Edward smiled at me, and I could tell he felt my statement reflected my immaturity and naivety that hate was so simple to feel.

_But it should have been, _I said to him, pretending that I could read his thoughts through his facial expression, _if the roles were reversed, I would have easily hated you for a month, perhaps even killed you for kissing Bella. Unless you 80 year olds think differently to the rest of us?_

Edward chuckled at my reference to his age. In fact, to say his age while looking at his young face was highly disconcerting.

_How are you like this? Why aren't you normal?_ I asked him, determined to understand how he could be so noble and respectful.

Again, Edward laughed musically either in response to my expectation that there should be an element of normality expected from a creature like him, or at my complete misunderstanding of his personality.

"Because I have Carlisle for a father," was his answer, and I could definitely believe it; in retrospect it was probably the only answer I would have believed.

_He was worried about you, _I informed Edward as if he didn't already know.

"I know," he whispered, his eyes looking away from mine as if he felt guilty.

_I could tell he wanted to know what happened- it's okay to tell him once I'm out. I want him to know- to understand, _I said quickly to Edward trying to relieve whatever he was feeing.

He looked back at me then, his expression deep in thought.

"I will tell him, but not while we are working on you. On our way home perhaps," Edward suggested.

I suppose it was a good thing Edward was still thinking straight; the last thing I needed was for them to be distracted whilst they broke my bones.

Edward turned towards the closed door and I sensed and heard the end of the Doc's conversation with my family.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

_As ready as I'll ever be, _I said seriously hardly believing how much I wanted to start if only for it to be over.

Ten seconds later, Dr Cullen entered the room and closed the door gently behind him. He saw Edward standing near my bed and paused. I think he was worried he interrupted us talking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shake his head- presumably he was responding to his father's thoughts. When their silent conversation had ended, the doc turned to me, and in a gentle manner he asked:

"Are you ready, Jacob?"

Suddenly the reality of what I was ready for returned to me. It was one thing to silently tell Edward that I wanted it to be over, but when the instigator of the whole nightmarish procedure asked me the same question, I wished I could tell him not to do it after all.

I gulped, feeling foolishly scared as reality begun to sink in. I tried to stay calm to reduce the pain to my rib cage with each anxious breath, but it wasn't really working; I was struggling to force all of my previous damaging thoughts out of my mind.

I felt Edward's hand gently sit on my good shoulder and I knew he was trying to help me bury the images that had haunted both of us. I looked to my left so I could see his pale hand sitting there, his fingers giving my shoulder a brief squeeze as I watched. The camaraderie he continued to show me seemed surreal and I felt I deserved none of it. Nevertheless, I hoped it would last, so I nodded my head in response to Carlisle's question.

"Good," he smiled at me, and I felt he was glad of any sign that I trusted him. "Over here," he gestured towards a small table behind him that I hadn't noticed, "I have some anaesthetic and a needle to administer it with. I estimate the anaesthetic will put you to sleep for roughly one hour, however given your high body temperature it may wear off faster than I am expecting. Edward will monitor that side of things for me."

The idea that I may wake up at the precise moment they re-break my bones made me feel sick. I found myself glancing at Edward for reassurance that he would _never _let that happen.

"When you are unconscious, your mind will be blank. If I detect _any _hint of a thought or feeling, I will let Carlisle know _immediately,_" Edward asserted with confidence, and I trusted him; he understood how important his role was. I hoped his gift would not fail any of us.

I nodded my understanding.

"And the final thing," the doc continued, his face morphing into one of sorrow, "it is likely you will experience some further bruising, and I regret to say that that will be my fault".

_As long as it's nothing worse, _I thought to myself.

"Unfortunately, given the circumstances it is relatively unavoidable, but I will be as careful as I can, and hopefully you will heal quickly," he finished sounding more positive. Indeed, he could rely on my supernatural healing ability as long as the damage was _healable_.

"I can deal with bruises," I told him seriously, "just don't do anything you can't fix, doc," and that was the truth of it.

Carlisle smiled at me with appreciation; he probably felt my request was a reasonable one or perhaps he was just relieved my attitude had changed from how I was a few minutes before.

"I promise to do my very best," and of that, I didn't doubt for second. I imagined Carlisle to be a kind, compassionate, and gentle doctor, and instead of his hundreds of years of experience leading to overconfidence, his modesty ensured he continued to be professionally meticulous, which I definitely appreciated.

His word was all I had and all he could give me, so I forced myself to accept or perhaps hope that what I knew of his medical skills applied to me too.

"Okay, get on with it," I conceded calmly but with a sigh. I was so close to my dream of being knocked out cold and did not want to postpone it any longer.

I held out my left arm to Carlisle so he could stick one of his needles into me. Instantly, Carlisle reached behind him for disinfectant and a cotton pad. Carefully but efficiently the doctor cleaned the crook of my arm to make sure an infection didn't invade my body (which would have been the last thing I needed).

Carlisle stabbed the needle through a foil seal which covered a tiny bottle of clear liquid. Although I couldn't see it, I knew the entire needle was filled with my salvation.

"Are you ready, Jacob?" the doc asked me again. I was so keen to be rid of the pain that I didn't care the pointed contraption was so near my face. I nodded at him, but when he moved the needle towards my arm, I stiffened. Although the doc was calmly encouraging me to relax, it was difficult when what he was doing was out of my line of sight. It hurt my shoulder, chest, and ribs to sit up and watch his movements, so I had to be content with being ignorant.

I felt Edward's familiar hand on my left shoulder as he rubbed it gently. I noted his ice cold skin and somehow it calmed me- distracted me from the heat and pain in my own body. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself; soon- very soon, I will be out and next thing I'd know I'll be in less pain and hopefully still in one piece. I was trying to take deep, slow breaths, but it hurt whenever my lungs expanded. Quickly, I changed my breathing pattern- still deep but quicker, the latter I couldn't quite help. Edward's constant rubbing on my shoulder helped though; it kept me grounded.

When I felt Carlisle's freezing hand on my arm, I knew I was second's away from blissful unconsciousness. I expected him to warn me he was about to prick my arm, but he didn't this time perhaps because he didn't want to interrupt my reverie. I focused on my arm and the exact spot I knew the needle would prick my skin. Two seconds later I felt the familiar sting. Eyes still closed, I realised that in a few seconds I would be completely at Edward's mercy.

Carlisle's voice said from somewhere above me. "Okay Jacob, please count down backwards from ten."

I wanted to start counting, but I still had time to make a final attempt to ensure things were okay between me and Edward: just in case.

_I trust you, _I told him because despite what my imagination had shown him, I trusted him with my life and I wanted him to know that.

"I know," he whispered soothingly, his hand still rubbing my shoulder.

Satisfied that I had done all I could to ensure my safety, I began to count, knowing I could to trust both of them to look after me.

"10… 9… 8…"

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this outtake :) Again, I am so sorry it took almost forever to get it posted! The next outtake on the list is Edward's version of the chapter titled 'Dead man walking'. I am not going to make any promises regarding when I will post this one as that chapter was quite long and Edward _always _has more to say than other characters due to his gift. But I will promise that it will be the first thing I write once my cross-over stories have both reached the ever important 14 year gap.

If you also love Harry Potter and have the time, I hope you will check out my cross-over fics while you wait. They are called 'Leave me' (Severus POV) and 'A life worth living' (Edward's POV). You can find them on my profile page. I hope to have the next chapter of 'Leave me' posted soon.

Anyway, thank you once again for reading! Please don't forget to review :) Until next time, take care!

Bee


End file.
